Invader Zim: Dark Romances
by UxieSweetie
Summary: Zim is taken aback when he finds out ANOTHER hyuuman knows about him!  He finds himself tracking her down, trying to see what she knows and why she's 'ok' with Zim.  M for ZimOC and slight DibOC.  This story, as of now, is on hold...
1. Darcia Membrane, Zim

_**AN- HAHA, yeah, I was bored...this is just basically a beginning to my other fanfic, "Dark Secret Love". I thought that it'd be a bit confusing to the readers if they didn't know whop the hell Darcie was. So it's gonna be a li'l short multi chapter fic...yeah...**_

**_NOTE- I do NOT own "Invader Zim" or it's characters. They beling to Jhonen Vasques!_**

* * *

Chapter 1- Darcia Membrane (Zim)

It all started on that day… no, not that day, the other day. Yeah, that one. It was the beginning of our 'senior' year at hi skool. That Dib-Worm hyuuman kept following me around, as usual. I often wondered how that stinky hyuuman knew I was not one of them…my skin, perhaps? Oh well. Anywho, I decided to take a detour through some odd pathways to get home. Maybe I'd lose Dib in the foliage. Guess what? It didn't work.

"You can't keep your secret forever, Zim!" He called, standing a mere three feet away from me. Stupid Hyuumannnn… "I will make SURE that people know about you!"

I looked over my shoulder, keeping the steady pace I had. "Speak all you want, Pathetic Hyuuman! Everyone thinks you're insane." I turned back, looking at the path ahead of me. He didn't speak for a long while. That made me a bit nervous. However, I kept walking; unaware of what he was doing; what he was planning.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Zim! Look here!" I turned to face him, however something struck me down. I felt the wig and contacts leave my body, exposing my Irken identity to the world. I heard a small click as I struggled to gather my disguise. "HA HA ZIM! YOU'RE DONE FOR NOW!" He waved a black box, a camera, in front of my eyes and darted away. I gritted my teeth. I'd be damned if he'd get away with photographic evidence! I chased relentlessly after him—after reapplying my disguise. Surprisingly, the Dib-Thing was incredibly fast. One thing he didn't expect, nor did I, was a sudden tree appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

He hit the large wooden plant with a thud. I'd had enough of this piece of crap hyuuman interfering with my Irken conquest. As he struggled to regain his footing, I held the advantacge, pulling out my most valuable weapon; the Irken Laser Gun. I smiled cunningly, shoving the stupid human worm child to the ground.

"You know, Dib? I was hoping that after I become the ruler of this pathetic rock, you'd be doing me the honors of becoming my first kill." He got up again, however with another quick kick he was on the ground again. "But I don't see that happening, since you're constantly interfering. Any last words, Dib?" The laser gun had charged fully, and was aimed for the chest of my prey.

"Yeah…hold on." He shifted and played with something hidden within his coat. I tapped my foot, irritated that he wouldn't just shut up and let me kill him. "Ok, I just have to say one thing. I always come prepared."

"Eh? Prepared for what?"

"For this." He made one swift movement, and I suddenly felt wet. I screamed and stumbled back clumsily, swatting at my face. My skin felt as if it were on fire. I wiped as much water as I could away from my eyes. My vision was blurred, but I could see that the Dib-Hyuuman was not where he'd been. Damn him for using water on me. I followed him as swiftly as I could.

"DIB!" I screeched. "DIB! Get back here you pathetic excuse for a living organism! I haven't killed you yet!" I shot several lasers at him, all of which missed. I blame the training I got back on my planet Irk. He seemed to have flipped me off as he jumped off a wooden extension of the ground. I followed, but came to an abrupt halt. Beneath the extension was water. There was a large pool of water, about a half-mile long and half mile wide. I couldn't find the Dib-Thing, and for a brief moment, I felt victorious. 'If I stand here long enough, he won't come out.' I thought to myself. 'And he'll drown.'

My thoughts of world conquest were interrupted when I felt two hands, I know they were Dib's, shove me off the dock.

It was sheer agony as I plummeted into the lake. Every cell of my skin, my eyes, everything, was burning. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't swim, since there's no water on my planet. I grabbed the dock with my claws, but I couldn't get a firm enough grip. My mouth filled with the treacherous liquid, blocking my air flow and smoldering my esophagus. 'This is it, Zim.' I thought. 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die without one successful invasion in my records!' My grip weakened, and I slipped into the lake, my vision dark. I felt, as I was slipping out of consciousness, something firm grab around my waist and lift me back into the world above.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

I opened my eyes, and saw a bright light. No, not like one of those strange hovering lights that people think they see when they think they're dead. It was actually a light fixture in the ceiling. I moved my arm to see if it was still there. It was. All my limbs were still attached. I sat up, scratching my head…my squeedily-spooch, at least the part of it that controls blood flow and adrenaline, began to pulse ferociously. Where was my wig? I blinked and noticed that I couldn't feel my contacts. OH SHIT! I'd been found out! I was probably in some scientific biology lab, being studied by those humans! I tried to stand, but I fell off of whatever I was laying on.

"Hey." A voice rang from the opposite side of the room. "Be careful. I'd rather not have to resuscitate you again." I looked over to whwere the voie was coming from. It was a girl, who'm I could've sworn I'd seen before. She had black hair done in a cute little bun, a white swimsuit, and a whistle around her neck. Her eyes were blue like the vile oceans of this forsaken planet.

"Who are you?" I stood at attention, ready to attack at any moment. She smiled, looking down at a magazine she's been reading.

"I'm Darcia Membrane. Or Darcie Membrane." Membrane?

I glowered at her. "You're related to that Dib-Thing?"

"What? No! Well, not by blood. My mom married his uncle. We're cousins by marriage." That confused me. But that wasn't the point. She knew what I was! She had to be eliminated! She was a threat, just like Dib!

"You! Tell me where my belongings are, and I promise I'll kill you painlessly!"

"Oh, that's no way to treat a lady." She said sleepily, flipping a page of the magazine.

"GAH! HYUUMAN! YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT MY THINGS OR I'LL…hey…WHAT?" I tried to extract my mechanical arms, but my utility pack wasn't on me. "Where'd it go?" I panicked. That Dar-Hyuuman looked up at me.

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out. That technology of yours, it's a synch. I got a one hundred percent in mechanics and robotics my junior year." I was fuming. She can take my wig; she can take my contacts; but she should never ever be able to surpass Irken technology!

"You…you…you…f-fucking…piece…of…"

"Relax, dude! Your stuff's over there." She pointed to a small table off in the corner of the room. I grabbed my pack, wig, and contacts and reapplied all of them. Not that it mattered. I still looked alien with my green skin. Regardless, no one questioned it. They all thought it was a skin condition…pathetic human race.

I turned to the girl, still reading her magazine like it was an everyday normal situation. "Ok," I hummed, "how do you want to die, Dar-Hyuuman?" I asked, contemplating different murder tactics.

"I don't care." She mumbled. That pissed me off. I liked my prey to beg for their lives, not be indifferent. "Anyways, I gotta go back to work. I'll see you Monday at school, Zim." She walked out the door, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

"EH?"


	2. Really? Dib

_**AN- Ok, this one's a little shorter than the other, and kindf of repetitive and boring...but I hope it's okie dokie! ^_^ uhhh, sorry I couldn't really tell you what Dib says 'oh shit...' about (at the end) but it'll be mentioned somewhere in the next chapter! ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 2- Really? (Dib)

That was so stupid! My stupid cousin saving that stupid alien from that stupid lake…STUPID! My plan was perfect! I had pictures of Zim and he was about to die! I would have saved the planet from his destruction! But NOOO! My stupid sort-of-cousin had to go and save his life! GAH! Stupid lifeguard! I swung my front door open angrily. Gaz, my sister, was sitting on the couch, playing her videogames as usual.

"Why you so pissed, Dib?" She asked, not even bothering to look up.

"I'm just gonna go kill myself and blow up the house. Maybe the skool, too." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Maybe Zim will come to your rescue, you know, since you have that major crush on him."

I slammed the door shut. "Shut up, Gaz! That's not funny! I don't have a crush on Zim!"

"That's not what your diary said."

"STAY OUT OF MY THINGS!" I screamed as I raced to my room. I shut the door quickly and flipped through my journal. 'Stupid Gaz, stupid Gaz, stupid Gaz…' I thought to myself, 'I do not have a…crap, that one page does say so…' I sighed. I thought back to the first time I met Zim. The first day of skool, when he walked in, I freaked out. And then, after discovering his weakness to water, I tortured him with it. It was funny, and I never thought of him as 'sexy' until the day of sophomore year. On the way home from skool, I stalked him—as I normally would—and I guess he got fed up with the things I was saying. He turned around and pounced on me. I don't really remember what happened during the scuffle. All I remember was him being on top of me, holding me down. I remembered each movement he made, every muscle in his body working against mine. My favorite thing, though, was his voice. It was so calm, yet scary at the same time. It was almost sensual, in a way. And his lips were so close to mine, I could just almost…

"Hey!" Darcie flung open my door, startling me out of my daydream and off of my bed. "Oops. Sorry, Dib." I stood, regaining my composure.

"No problem."

"Uh…should I leave you alone?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Why?" She pointed to my pants. Damn it! I took my pillow and held it in front of me.

"Who were you thinking of, Dibbie?" I shook my head, a blush creeping across my face. "C'mon, who was it? Was it that stupid blonde chick, Jessica? Or was it…?"

"No one! What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had the notes from anthropology. I left mine in my locker." I nodded, shifting through my backpack and pulling out my anthropology notebook. "Thanks Dibbers! Love ya lots!" She pranced happily out of my room, which was a good thing. I had to make…adjustments.

After about an hour of returning home, there was severe pounding on my front door. Gaz answered it. It was that familiar husky voice from my daydream. "WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER? I HAVE TO TALK TO THE DIB-WORM!"

"Upstairs." Gaz responded nonchalantly. His footsteps pounded as they came closer. My heart started racing, eager for him to pounce me again…

The door flung open with such force, there was a hole about two inches wide from the doorknob. "YOU! HOW DOES YOUR COUSIN KNOW MY NAME?"

"Probably because you've been in the same math and science classes since eighth grade?"

"FOOL! You think I'm stupid enough to believe THAT?"

"Well, I was hoping so, since it's true."

"And what about my pack? She was able to surpass my technology! The technology on my planet is far too advanced for a mere human to comprehend!"

"She got a one hundred percent in robotics and mechanics last year. Stuff like that is simple for her." Zim tapped his foot and stared at me for a long while. It started freaking me out. His eyes lingered on mine for what seemed like five minutes. My heart began to pound even more vigorously. I thought he was going to pounce on me, attack me, and injure me. I wouldn't mind the injuring part, anyways. It fitted his personality.

"Idiot." He muttered as he turned to leave.

"S-so that's it? No trying to kill the 'Dib-Thing?'"

"No." I stuck my tongue out at him. Then, he stopped. "You know, Dib, you should hide your things a bit more carefully." He smirked and lifted his hand, showing me my diary. "I wonder what kind of secrets are in here. HAHAHA!" I raced after him, praying that he wouldn't read that page that was about him. I chased him for good four or five blocks up to his house. There, GIR, his 'dog', greeted him, but wouldn't let me pass. He kept offering me cupcakes, which I absolutely hated. I gave up. It wasn't really worth it. It was just something else he could tease me about. Well, there was nothing in there that was TOO too…oh shit…


	3. Stalking? No? Zim

_**AN- Yepppp...here it is. ^_^ MUAHAHAHA**_

* * *

Chapter 3- Stalking? No!...? (Zim)

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!" I laughed reading yet another entry in Dib's journal. This kid was such a weirdo! "REALLY! Who puts applesauce on the computer?"

"I DOOO!" GIR screeched, eating a taco. I glowered. The Tallests really should work on modifying the 'advanced' SIR units. They're really stupid…anyways, I flipped another page, in which was entitled 'Zim Moment.' Hmm, I was intrigued. What did this little child have to say about…"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed as I shut the book and threw it across the room. GIR walked over to it and put it on his head and stuck his tongue out.

"I'M A LIBRARYYY!"

"GIR, that book needs to be destroyed! Fast! Quickly, GIR, dispose of it!" Nothing. "GIR, did you hear me?" No response. "GIR!"

He tilted his head, the book sliding to the floor and flipping open to a random page. "Whaaat?" I gritted my teeth and walked over to the book.

"Damn robot. If you have to do something right, it must be done by you. Stupid Dib and stupid…eh?" I read the title of this one particular entry, 'Why me? Why her?' I grinned, reading the entry.

Oh, this was going to be great blackmail. I laughed my awesome evil laugh and I put the book on the tippy top shelf of my bookcase and, eventually, in my pack.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

The day started at hi skool, boring as usual. Math was easy for an Irken, like me, so I just slept through it. Anatomy, however, was slightly different. The human body confused me like no other. Terms like 'spleen' and 'adenoid' meant nothing to me, since I had no idea what purpose they served for the human body. I just sighed and shut my eyes, waiting for class to be over.

"What is the Plica semilunaris?" The teacher asked. I didn't bother raising my hand. "Yes, Darcie?"

My eyes shot open. "The Plica semilunaris is the human's third eyelid, located near the tear duct. The third eyelid is left over from what's known as a 'nictitating membrane.'"

"Correct! The purpose of this is…" blah, blah, blah, I don't care. Darcie was in my class? Dib-Thing was telling the truth? Wow…

The bell for lunch rang, and everyone eagerly raced out the door, except for Darcie, her friends, and I. They mingled out of the classroom. I followed slopwly behind, whistling and paying 'no attention' to anything. Except when the cursed teacher stopped me. "Zim, I noticed you've been falling behind in this class."

"Uh huh…and?"

"Well, your grade is dropping."

"I know." I tried to keep an eye on the group of girls walking out of the room.

"That doesn't concern you? You know you can't graduate with an F. You do want to graduate, don't you?"

"Didn't plan on it. Now can I go please? I need to meet someone somewhere."

The teacher sighed. "Fine. I hope you know that this is probably the worst decision you'll ever make, Zim."

"Nah. I know I'll make worse." I said, darting out of the classroom. I tried to keep a slow pace behind the girls, in hopes that they wouldn't notice me. It seemed to work. I followed them through the lunch lone, I followed them outside, and I followed them to the small grassy hill in front of the school. I watched them stand around and talk about girl stuff. Well, I THINK it was girl stuff. I was too far away to hear. One of the girls pointed to me, and Darcie turned, a bunch of them giggling. I looked down, pretending to do my own thing. I looked back up after a few seconds. Darcie wasn't there. "Hey. Where'd she…?"

"Why"—I jumped back and screamed—"are you following me?" Darcie snapped. Her face was a mere few inches away from mine. She looked irritated.

"Uh, well, I was just…gonna say thanks…for saving my…life?"

"And then what? You don't stalk a person for an hour to say 'thanks for not letting me die.' So what are you going to do?"

"Uh…"

"Are you going to try to get with me?" She pushed me to the ground and straddled my hips, her lips a few centimeters from mine. I mean what the hell? "Are you going to try to make sweet, sweet love to me?"

"Uh…" My eyes were wide.

"Well it's not gonna happen, ZIM!" She spat my name with such venom; much like how we Irkens say the names of our enemies. She got off my hips and walked back to her friends. Damn, that girl was weird. No wonder a lot of people don't like getting together. Women are freaks, and men are stupid enough to basically worship them!

I stood. "Hey, Dar-Hyuuman! That's not what I want!" I called. She turned and glared at me. Her eyes were fierce. They were almost intimidating. "I was wondering if you could tutor me in Anatomy. I'm not doing so well." She thought for a moment.

"Alright. I guess I'll tutor you." She said, and she turned back to her friends. Damn her. I hate her.

"Ok…thanks. What time and where?"

"My house tonight at six. Dib knows where I live."

GAH! I had to talk to that…that DIB? That was one thing I tried to avoid.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Dib and I walked to Darcie's house. He was scolding me, telling me that if I ever hurt Darcie he'd kill me. If I ever did anything to make her cry, he'd kill me. If I even tried to kiss Darcie—why in the name of Irk would I?—he'd kill me. This kid had a really strange protection over his sort-of-cousin. Hehe, but that's what the book was for.

"You know, Dib-Thing?" I said calmly. "I'm getting tired of your scolding. Please shut up or I'll show her that one page in your diary. The one that's titled, 'Why me? Why her?'"

"N-no, Zim. Even you're not evil enough to do that…" I laughed. Oh, but I was. I was evil enough.

"Don't worry, Dib. I won't do that. Not unless you give me a reason to do so." We arrived at the house. "Now leave me, inferior human! I shall commence the homework…OF ANATOMY!" I knocked on the door, hearing Dib grumble angrily behind me. 'Haha, jackpot, Zim. You turely are the superior being.' I glorified myself as a tall woman opened the door.

"Oh! You must be Zim. Come on in!" I stepped into the house. It was really white inside. White, grey, black, blue. The color scheme was just brilliant! It was dark, yet beautiful. "She's upstairs in her room. It's the first one on the right."

"Thank you." I walked upstairs and entered the room. Darcie was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She was wearig her white swimsuit again.

She turned to me. "Oh, hey! Sorry, I just got off work."

"N-no, that's ok." She smiled at me, her blue eyes linking with mine. I don't know why, but I suddenly got nervous.


	4. Dib's Diary Entries

_**AN- HAHAHA, Ok, I got a slight request for wanting to know Dib's diary content. So, I put in the three that Zim read (or narrates that eh read). I think they're cute, but a little forced...I think...**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Dib's Diary Entries (The one's Zim read)

~ _3-14-1998 _-Applesauce and the Computer. (Age 6)

Daddy says I'm grounded from the computer, because I put applesauce on the keys. I didn't do it! It was Gaz! He doesn't believe me only cuz she's a few months old! Well I saw her with my own two eyeballz! Dang it! Now I can't watch Ghost Journeys and The Sixteenth Kind! AH!

~_8-29-2009_ - "Zim Moment" (Age 15)  
Zim...how should I describe him? A self-absorbed power-hungry alien? Sure, that'll work...or I could just say what I really think of him. Sometimes, when I'm in my room, alone, I do the normal...'guy' stuff...with Zim in my mind. _**(That's when Zim throws the book)**_Mainly due to that incident sophomore year, when he pounced me...it's his own damn fault! He's the one that put his body on me! His rather sexy body...erotic...sexy...his claws...his teeth...damnit. Why! Ahh, fuck it.

~_4-5-2010 _– "Why Me? Why Her?" (Age 18)

AH! WHY IS MY BRAIN DYSFUNCTIONAL? I was walking to school today with Darcie, as I usually do, and we got to talking, and she said that I shouldn't be too hard on myself because I'm "incredibly cute, any girl would be lucky to have me, and I'm extremely handsome." Maybe that's why I have such a great connection with her. She's so nice to me. And she knows me. And I think that maybe…just maybe…I'm in love with her…maybe…You know what? The next time there's a school dance, I'll invite her, and I'll just tell her! Yeah! I love her! I'm in love with her! Yeah! Aw, Dib, who are you kidding? She'll never go for you, her mom is married to your unlce! She's your cousin! Sure, not biologically, but still. That'd be too weird. Maybe I'll drop some subtle hints, and maybe she'll figure it out on her own. YEAH!


	5. Mating Call, Zim

_**AN- I don't know what in the world made me add the last few paragraphs to this, but I think Im glad I did... ^_^ ENJOY**_

* * *

Chapter 5- Mating Call (Zim)

"Ok, Zim," Darcie said to me. We were sitting in her front lawn studying the books, "we seem to be making slight progress. But do you think you could try paying a little more attention?" I looked at her and nodded. She flipped through the Anatomy book, trying to find something interesting. "Oh, here's something! The human brain is made up of approximately eighty-five percent water."

"Eighty-five?"

"Yep. That's what this here book says. And there are about forty-five miles of nerves in the human skin. Cool, huh? Anyways, back to the review. What is the main function of the nervous system?"

"To send signals to the brain that makes the body do things and feel stuff, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, but it's something different. Never mind. We'll review that later. What is the reproductive system and why is it vital for society?"

"The reproductive system is the parts in males and females that produce the next generation so the population can last."

"Good, good. But how do they create the babies?"

"The…the…girl thing and…the boy thing…do…stuff?" I felt my face get hot due to embarrassment. In Irken culture, things like that never happened too often, since most Irkens were born specifically to go into the military. They would collect samples from males and females and then synthetically incubate the smeets until they were born, then the first ten years of life were dedicated to training. Most Irken soldiers, observers, and invaders never even knew who their parents were. I didn't, anyways. The whole idea of 'sex' in our culture was something that was very hush-hush and not talked about even within households.

"Yeah…what kind of stuff, Zim?" She peered at me, her eyes penetrating through my head.

I squirmed. "Uh, the sperm…and t-the egg m-meet and they…they…join and…conceive a worm-baby. There, is that part done?" She smiled and patted my back…my pack.

"Yes. That's all for today. Good job, Zim. You've made, uh, some progress. I think."

I smiled proudly. The Tallests would be amazed at how much I already know. I twitched once I heard thunder in the clouds. Oh, crap."

"Hmm, looks like"—the water from the sky immediately began pouring—"rain." I just sat there, for a second, cursing at the sky for being so…so PATHETIC!

"AHHHH! IT BURNS!" I screamed, running inside as fast as I could, trying to cover my skin from the seething water droplets. Darcie followed me to make sure I was ok. She conveniently handed me a washcloth so I could wipe the water from my body.

She smiled at me as I wiped the foul liquid off my face. We didn't talk for a while after that. We just sat in silence in her absolutely beautiful house. I admired the way the colors balanced each other out. Like the white making Darcie's skin seem so soft to the couch. Or the way the black makes her hair seem that much deeper in blackness, like the grey making her eyeliner appear greyer. And the blue making her eyes stand out so much, like small sapphire gemstones embedded into a white marble statue

What was I saying? 'This girl is a mere human, the race I want to destroy, and I most certainly cannot wait to destroy her! I shall stay friends with her and learn all I can possibly know about the human body and what makes it break! And then, once her services are over, I shall destroy her, along with all the other pitiful humans! No human can withstand the mighty power of ZIM!' I grinned evilly to myself, nearly tasting world domination on my tongue. Oh, how I longed to make this pathetic rock a part of the fabulous Irken Empire!

"Hey," I was startled out of my visions of becoming the Lord of Earth by Darcie's female parental unit, "it's ten-thirty. It's getting late…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mom! I completely forgot!" She stood, taking me by the arm. "I'll walk you out, Zim." We got to the front door, where I stopped walking.

"Nuh-uh. I ain't going out there."

"It's not that bad. I'll give you an umbrella."

"No."

"Zim."

"Absolutely not."

She thought for a second, and then opened her front door and proceeded to try and shove me outside. Luckily I held onto the doorframe. "Come on, Zim!"

"I am NOT going into that…that acid! I'd rather stay here!" AH! Light bulb! "Yeah, how about I stay here tonight? GIR has plenty of tacos in the fridge. He'll be fine." I smirked as I watched the reaction on her face; priceless. Her eyes were wide.

"Uh…I'll go…ask?" She stuttered and went into the kitchen to talk to her female mother-hyuuman. 'Oh, Zim,' I thought to myself, 'you're so clever. The Tallests were right to put you on this mission. They must truly know who the best Invader on the entire empire is!'

**-Back on Planet Irk-**

"HAHA! Look! I'm Zim!" Almighty Tallest Red laughed, as a small finger puppet version of Zim danced on his finger. "I'm going to rule this planet with an iron fist! You! OBEY THE FIST!" His companion, and 'rumored' gay-lover, Almighty Tallest Purple, laughed hysterically, Irken tears flowing down his face.

**-Back on Planet Earth-**

Darcie led me to the guest bedroom next to hers. "This is the guest room that Dib usually stays in. I hope its ok. None of his stuff is in there, so you don't have to worry about him spying."

"Thank you, Dar-hyuuman! You are very kind to me!" I bowed slightly and bid her farewell as I stepped into the room and closed the door. I pulled my contactor—the device I use to call GIR—and I called him. "GIR, I won't be home tonight, so you must make sure not to eat all the tacos. I'm entirely too lazy to go buy more."

"Ooooooookie DOKIE!" He screeched, stuffing a cupcake in his mouth. I ended contact with him and began removing my disguise. I looked down at the clock. It was only ten thirty-two. I lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Without GIR disrupting my thoughts, my mind was free to wander. I thought of my life back in the intermediate invader training station on Irk. I had only one love. Her name was Yennyeta. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. She was in my same squadron, and was the only one who answered to my mating call. We'd been inseparable since. That is, until one day the security took her away for an unknown reason. I was so heartbroken, but I eventually got over it, but it still hurts to think about her.

The clock said twelve fifty-six, so I thought it would be a reasonably ok time to go out and gaze at the stars. I turned in the direction of my home planet, east, and I stared. I stared for what seemed like an hour. I took a deep breath in and gave my mating call toward the planet, hoping that, even if it were unlikely, Yennyeta would hear it and respond. I knew I wouldn't get one back, nor did the sound have a chance at going that far through space, so I lowered my antenna and sighed.

"Hey." A voice came from behind me. Darcie stood behind me, arms crossed. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That was a weird sound. I thought you were dying."

"Oh…you heard it?" She nodded. I lowered my head. "Sorry to wake you."

"You didn't. I was awake the whole time. I can't sleep well."

"Hmm." I noted.

"What were you doing, anyways?"

I looked at her, then the stars. "That's my mating call. Back on my planet, we used mating calls to find our 'true love.'" I did small air quotes when I said 'true love.' "Mine was taken from me a long time ago. I haven't seen her since. Sometimes just doing the call makes me feel a little better."

"Oh." She whispered, regretting even asking the question. I kept staring at the same spot in the sky. I felt warmth seep throught my clothing, and I looked down to see her arms wrapped around me. I luiked it. It was comforting. It made me feel…better.


	6. GIR's Part, GIR

_**AN- I was just bored...enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 6- GIR's Part (GIR)

*[opens door, enters house, closes door]* Hmm, hmm hmmmm HMMMM! *[puts grocery bag on table, takes out cupcake pack, opens it and eats one]* NOM! *[beep-beep "GIR!" Contactor comes out of head]*

"GIR, I won't be home tonight, so you must make sure not to eat all the tacos. I'm entirely too lazy to go buy more."

Oooookie DOOOKKIIEEE! *[puts cupcake in mouth, contactor retracts]* Hey Pig, are you home? Pig? PIG? *[no answer, GIR slips out of dog costume]* Oh well. I'm just gonna roll around on the floor. *[rolls around on floor for twenty minutes, then sits on couch and turns on TV]* YAAY!

*[an hour later, and GIR is upside down on the couch]* Aww, it's over. REWIND! REWI- *[VCR explodes]*...oops. SMORES! *[runs to kitchen, gets crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate; heats marshmallows with VCR fire, and makes smores]* YUM!

Oooh! TACOOOSS! *[goes to fridge and pulls out the last taco]* NOM NOM! Aww! It's gone! WHYYYY? WHY TACO, WHY? *[knock on door. Puts on dog costume and answers door. Dib]*

"Hey, is Zim home?"

...

"Is your master home?"

...

"Is he home?"

...OooohhhhAAAAAHHHHH! No.

"Ok, well, when he does, make sure he comes to talk to me as soon as possible, ok?"

*[holds out cupcake]* Waaaaannnt one?

"Ehh, no thanks. Well, uhh...bye." *[Dib leaves]*

Ok! Bye! Doo dooo do do doooooo da da dooo da dadada dooooooo! WAFFLES! *[goes to make waffles, eats waffles]* Hmm...PIG! PIG! WHERE ARE YOU PIG? Oh well. *[stands on head for two and a half hours, hears Zim's mating call]* Ooohh...Master is sad...*[Pig walks up]* HI PIGGY! Too late for tea now. We'll do tea tomorrow. Time for bed Pig.

*[sleep mode]*


	7. Yennyeta's Banishment, 3rd Person

_**AN- Yeahhhhh, well I was bored one day, and so I played this chapter in my head. Then, the other day on choir class, we were introduced to the 50's song, "Blueberry Hill". I'm not quite sure who it's by, but I know that Elvis Presly and Fatso Domingo do covers on this, so...yeah! Great song, by the way. Check it out! ^_^**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Yennyeta's Banishment ("Blueberry Hill" Songfic)

**-I found my thrill on Blueberry Hill-**

The calls of every Irken at the convention rang through the air loudly. Yennyeta struggled to find one that she enjoyed most. She called hers out loudly as well, but none came to her. Sighing, she sat down near the entrance of the building and listened to all the other mating calls. With her antennae slicked back, she began to daydream.

**-On Blueberry Hill when I found you-**

It had been an hour, and everyone, everyone besides Yennyeta, found a mate and gathered quietly toward the Tallest Red and Purple. She sighed and headed for the exit, until another Irken came running in, nearly knocking her over.

"WAIT!" He cried, giving out his mating call. Yennyeta's antennae perked up. "Wait, I haven't found a mate yet!" He gave his call another time.

"Hey, moron!" Yennyeta snapped. "It's over."

"But I didn't find a mate!"

"Yes you did." She smiled and took his hand in hers. He blushed slightly and smiled back.

**-The moon stood still on Blueberry Hill-**

Zim gazed deeply into Yennyeta's eyes. Her blue eyes were due to a gene mutation during incubation. It was rare for an Irken to have blue eyes. It had only been found once before on the Almighty Tallest Miyuki.

The two Invaders rarely spent any time away from each other, and when they did, they'd send transmissions back and forth for weeks on end. Then, they'd spend every waking moment together when they were reunited.

"So," Zim said nonchalantly, "what kind of food do you like?" The two walked through a food court in the Massive. Yennyeta tossed a ball in the air and caught it.

"Huh, that's tough. I guess my favorite would be…oops." She lost control of the ball, and it fell over a balcony onto the level below. "I'll be right back." She said, running down the steps to retrieve the ball.

"Wait! That's been blocked off by the Tallest!"

"They'll understand. It's just for a moment. I mean, what could they be hiding?"

**-And lingered until my dreams came true-**

The blue Irken raced down the stairs and found the ball near the corner of a wall. She leaned down to pick it up, but caught sight of the two Tallest Irkens talking…hugging…kissing. 'So that's why they blocked this level off…they're lovers!' She screamed in her mind. She knew she had to leave, but she couldn't help but watch and listen.

"Red," Purple moaned softly as Red nibbled at his neck, "don't get me worked up before the assembly today."

Red grinned. "Why not, Pur? It's so much fun when you get all entranced by me."

Purple giggled as he kissed his fellow Tallest. "But then everyone will know. Besides, you have me all to yourself tonight. If you get me going now, it'll be very boring after the assembly. And I know how you like it wild."

Yennteya had heard enough. She sprinted for the steps, but not without her luck interfering. She slipped on the first step, and she knew the Tallest would have heard the impact. She scrambled to her feet in just enough time to escape the possible gazes of the Tallest.

**-The wind in the willow played Love's sweet melody-**

Red and Purple's antennae perked up. "What was that?" Purple asked. Red shook his head, staring over at the empty stairway.

"I don't know, but the camera should have caught the intruder."

The Tallest scurried to the Control Room and rewound the tapes for that floor. "Invader Yennyeta."

Yennyeta met up with her boyfriend and took his hand, walking quickly away from the stairs. "What's wrong?" Zim asked unnervingly.

"I can't say…it's too weird." She gasped.

"Yennie, what happened?" He pressed.

"Nothing! It's just that…" She was interrupted by two security Irkens who had gripped her wrists.

One looked at her coolly. "The Tallest have requested you."

**-But all of those vows we made were never to be-**

The Tallest led her into a room, where they shut the door and stayed in there for twenty-four minutes. Zim waited anxiously outside. Finally, the Tallest exited the room. Zim noticed that Tallest Red held a small Irken pack in his hands. Tallest Purple pressed a button on the wall, and the room, which was now apparently a pod, detached from the Massive and flew away to an uncharted region of the universe.

"No! Wait!" He looked out the window desperately, and he could faintly see Yennyeta. Her eyes were halfway open, probably due to the fatigue of not having her pack attached to her. Zim's eyes watered as he saw his love leave him.

Yennyeta placed her hand on the small window inside the pod, gazing back at Zim, her heart clenching with pain. She lowered herself and drifted into a long dreamless sleep.

**-Though we're apart, you're part of me still  
For you were my thrill on Blueberry Hill-**


	8. Love Its Like a Punch in the Face, Dib

_**AN- MUAHAHA! I actually had been planning this since day 1. AH! Feels so good to get it down! XP Yep...enjoy**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Love; It's Like a Punch in the Face (Dib)

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate Zim? I hate him with every last fiber in my head…which is precisely proportioned to the size of my body, despite popular belief. On the way to skool, I mumbled to me, 'who does that…that…THING think he is? Sleeping over at Darcie's house? Who KNOWS what they did! Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's probably just my imagination getting the best of…HEY!' Darcie and Zim were on the other side of the street, talking and laughing. Since when does Zim laugh? Since when does Zim enjoy company of humans? 'This day is going to be so weird.'

Darcie glanced over, and caught me. "HEY! DIB!" I saw Zim grimace, but he didn't even bother to hide it, nor did I. Darcie darted across the street and tackled me. Oh, man, did I wish to tell her how I felt about her.

"Hello, Dib-Stink." Zim muttered venomously. "How…pleasant…it is to see you and your large head today." I glowered at the alien.

"At least it's a large HUMAN head, unlike your dome!"

Zim smiled. "Oh please, Dib-Hyuuman. At least my head isn't full of hot air."

"…You jerk." Darcie just stood back as we bickered.

"Yeah, um. Let's…start walking." She insisted. So we did. Zim and I stayed silent as we entered the skool, even though the tension was as thick as butter. We went our separate ways, which made me happy. At least I wasn't around that alien.

I went into my history class and took my seat next to one of the most genius people in this world. He just sat there, reading his "Happy Noodle Boy" comic. "Hey, Jhonen." I muttered.

"Hey." He responded, not looking up from his book. "What's up, Dib-son?"

"Oh, nothing; just fluttered with mixed emotions, that's all."

"How so?"

"Well, you know my cousin? Well, she's not really my cousin, but still. You know her, right?"

He nodded, and flipped a page.

"Well…I really have something important to tell her, but I don't know where to start."

He stayed silent for a moment, and I thought our conversation was over. "What do you need to tell her?"

I felt my face get hot, and I darted my eyes randomly around the room. "Well, um, I need to tell her that someone very close to her is in love with her. But I don't know if she'll take it well. I don't want her to never talk to me again, you know?"

"So you're in love with your cousin that's not really your cousin."

"How'd you know I was talking about me?"

"You said 'I don't want her to never talk to me again.'"

"Oh…"

"Listen, I know a lot about odd situations. Trust me; it's not the weirdest thing she'll hear." I smiled a bit. Maybe he was right. Maybe if I just tell her how I feel, things will be better. At least I'd get it off my mind.

"Thanks, Jhonen. It's like you know be better than I know myself."

"That's because I do."

Silence. More silence. And even more silence. He was serious.

The bell rang, signifying the beginning of class.

Boring American History thing.

Lame jokes made by the teacher.

Stupid pop quiz I know I failed.

Then, the bell rang, signifying the end of class. I stood and walked out, heart pounding. I was ready to tell Darcie. I was ready. I was…what the hell was I doing? That was crazy! Why would I tell her something like THAT? But Jhonen said it was ok, and he's the smart guy. Twisted, I'll admit, but at least he was smart. I inhaled sharply as I went outside to meet Darcie. She wasn't with her usual group of friends. She was with Zim. That bastard…

"HEY!" I called as I ran to them. I debated with myself on whether or not I should tell Zim, too.

"What's up, Dibbie?" Darcie smiled. That got my heart going again, but I shoved through it.

"N-nothing, just stopping by to say hi. And, uh, something else, too."

"What is it?" Should I tell Zim about him too?

"Well, it's hard to explain." No, I shouldn't.

"It's ok. Go ahead." Ah, to Hell with it. I'll kill two birds with one stone.

I took Zim's face in my hands and planted a kiss on his lips. It was…invigorating. I didn't want to stop. But I had to, so…

Darcie blinked, and Zim squeezed his eyes shut, most likely trying to forget that whole thing. I turned to Darcie, her face red with shock, embarrassment, and/or humor. "Ok, now what I REALLY came here for is to say that I lo…" I then found myself on the ground. Zim had punched me in the face, and now he towered over me with eyes that were frightening, full of dark hatred that could be seen even through the contacts.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Trust me, I won't.

That's IT! The moment is ruined! I had enough courage to tell Darcie, but that punch seemed to have drained away my valor. I sighed. "W-what did you need to tell me, Dib?" Darcie mumbled.

"Oh, nothing. The moment's gone. Never mind." I stood and walked away, pride broken. And possibly my glasses…

The next morning in history, I sat next to Jhonen again.

"How'd it go?" He asked, still reading the comic. I shook my head and explained the situation. He…somewhat giggled, but was understanding. Good ol' Jhonen to lift my spirits…and laugh at my pain.


	9. UNTITLED, Dib

AN- Well, I was listening to the radio, and I heard this song, and I LOVE it! "I Miss You" by Blink 182

**_It's so perfect, especially for Dib and Dar. (hehe, sounds like "Dip n Dots"...ooh, I want Dip n Dots...)_**

**_Anyways, I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Chapter 9- _***I don't even know what to title this as...***_ (Dib)

I walked home in silence. I was alone that walk home, and everything seemed a lot more depressing. Not that I'm a depressed guy, but everything made me sad. That was unusual. Even when I went into my own house, things were quiet and empty. Gaz wasn't home; my dad wasn't home…anyone. 'Where is everyone?' I wondered. There was a note on the fridge

Dib,

Went to the store. Be back in one hour.

Gaz and Dad

The jerks. It was my turn to go to the store and buy what I wanted. Grumbling, I went into my room and slid under the covers, turning on my CD player.

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare;  
The shadow in the background of the morgue;  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley,  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want .  
Where you can always find me,  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends,  
We'll wish this never ends.**_

_**I miss you. I miss you.**_

I huffed and shut my eyes, thinking about how crazy my life had become.

_**I miss you. I miss you.**_

_**Where are you? And I'm so sorry.  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides**_

_**Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason.  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight.**_

How could my life become like this?

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**_

…how could I become like this?_**  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**_

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

_**I miss you, I miss you.**_

I miss her.

"Dib!" Gaz shouted as she swung my door open, reapplying the hole I patched up in the wall the day before. "Quit moping and come out here! Dad has something to say to us!"

I swore under my breath and joined my sister and dad in the living room. Gaz sat on the couch. She wasn't playing her videogames, which made me know immediately that something wasn't right. Dad stood in front of us. "Listen, kids." He started out slowly. "Your uncle got into a bit of trouble, and so Darcie are going to stay here for a little while." YES! "Apparently he stole from his job, and now he's under investigation. So she'll be staying here until he gets everything cleared up."

I tried to keep control of myself. The woman I was in love with would be staying here. Ha! Take that, Zim!

"But where will she sleep?" Gaz asked. "I'll fight tooth and nail about my room. That's mine."

"Well, I guess she could sleep in Dib's room. I mean, they're sort of like family. It's not weird or anything." This was too much. I ran upstairs in my room and slammed the door shut. Damn, I was acting like a little girl.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

It wasn't awkward at all for Darcie to be sleeping in the same bed as I. I mean, not for her. We weren't 'technically' related, but it was close enough that no one worried about a boy and a girl in one bed so close. And besides, Darcie didn't know I was in love with her anyways, and the last thing I wanted to do was to turn her away from me. At least I had someone other than Gaz to talk to on the way to skool. We didn't walk about anything , we reached the skool and we had one small discussion before we parted ways.

"Hey, Dib," she asked shyly, "I was wondering if you could come with me and help me do something today at lunch."  
"Uh, yeah. What's up?"

"Well, Um, I just wanted to go talk to Zim, but I think I need a little support."

"Did that bastard hurt you?" I grumbled.

"Wha—no! I just wanna say something to him, but I need help."

"Oh, well sure."

"Thanks, Dibbie!" She smiled and walked to her class. I sighed and walked to mine. Why was it so hard to tell this girl that I loved her? Damnit, Dib!

Jhonen was sitting at the desk doodling in his notepad. I sat next to him and peered slightly over at his work. "Whatcha drawing?"

"A comic."

"Comic?"

"It's called _Johnny, the Homicidal Maniac._"

"Oh. Uh, anyways, did you finish the homework from last night?" He nodded and continued drawing. "Was it hard?"

"No. Did you not do it?"

"Nah, too much on my mind." He nodded again, not looking at me once.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

I met up with Darcie and we went outside to find that alien. I tried prying out what she wanted to say, but she kept saying that it was 'private.' She said that I would know, based on any reaction on either 'person's' face. Ah! We spotted him, and Darcie, not even giving me any warning, ran as fast as she could toward Zim. I stood there and observed. She talked a little bit with him, and he with her. Then, after about ten minutes, I saw something that I didn't want to see, and I walked away blankly. I didn't know if I was mad, sad, or what. I just didn't know.


	10. UNTITLED pt 2, Zim

**_AN- I know Ive been neglecting titles, but none have come to me. I kinda forced this chapter out so I can get the ball rolling again. It stopped for a second...anyways, I hope you like it. It's a little shorter than what it normally is, but I hope its...not...crap... O_o_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 10- ***[This also shall be without title]*** (Zim)

"Hey! Zim!" I heard a voice behind me. I didn't want to turn…so I didn't. But cold hands touched my shoulder and spun me around all quick-like. It was that Dar-Hyuuman. "I really, REALLY need to tell you something." Oh crap, here it comes. "Well, ever since you and I have been studying together over the weeks, I've noticed some things about you." Damnit, its coming! "I just wanted to say that…" Really? "I…really…kinda…"

"Damnit, Woman! Get on with it!"

"I like you!" She covered her mouth immediately and stared at me wide-eyed. I was wide-eyed as well. This human, even knowing what I was, had feelings for me? This was strange. I stood there for what felt like hours, while only it was seconds. Did I feel that way too? That got me thinking, pondering, and confirming. Yes, I too, have feelings for her. The weeks we spent studying together really made me notice that she was less like the other stupid arrogant assholes that littered the streets, and more like an outsider such as I. I was alone and she was alone.

"Well, Dar-Hyuuman, it appears as if the feeling is mutual."

"You like yourself?"

"Well yes, but that's not what I was saying. I was saying that I…I…l-li-li…"

She stared at me, waiting for me to continue. Damnit! I couldn't get the words out! I've never told anyone that I liked them before. I told Yennyeta that I loved her, but that was because she was Irken AND my mate. It's not like this! "Well, is it alright if you just show me what humans do to share affection? I'm sure it's similar to what Irkens do, but just to be safe. You know?" She smiled at me.

"Well, um, usually a guy wraps his arms around a girl's waist and pulls them close, and the girl wraps her arms around his neck, like so." She threw her arms over my head, and I did as any boy would do and wrapped my arms around her. Huh, that was similar to Irken affection. "And then they do this…" her sentence trailed away when her lips touched mine. Wow! This IS exactly like Irken affection. I caught myself leaning deeper into the kiss…wait! RED FLAG! RED FLAAAG! I pulled away. She looked confused. "Zim? You ok?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. It's just that…you're human, and I'm… sort of 'human.'"

"So? Love knows no boundaries. Oh crap! I totally left Dib behind! Let me go find him! I'll see you later!" She darted off, leaving me standing in the middle of the grass. 'Well, now,' I pondered, 'that was quite…exhilarating for my first human kiss. I looked around and saw a few other students gaping.

"Hyuumans! Do not judge the profound nature of love! I have the ability to love as humans do…seeing as I am one, of course." They just stared at me awkwardly and turned away. Oh, that was close!

FINALLY! It was the last class of the day—anthropology. It was very interesting. I was able to learn about different types of human culture. I learned what held certain groups together, how they lived. By doing that, I could figure out what could kill them. 'Haha! Oh, Zim. You're such a genius!' I praised myself. It was true, none the less.

Darcie met me outside of my class. "Hey!" She greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I responded. "What's, uh, what's up with you?"

"Nothing." She replied. "Um, Zim? Today at lunch, I'm sorry if I may have come across too strong."

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out when I kissed you."

"Didn't you listen to me at all? I said I liked you too, and that's why I permitted the act of affection."

"Does this mean that we're…a couple?" I thought a moment.

"Do you want to be?" She smiled slightly and looked at her feet.

"K-kinda…" So she gripped my hand and we started walking. To where, I don't know.

We walked and talked around for a while, mainly about useless things. Our hands never separated. That was another similarity between human and Irken affection.

We walked out of the skool and began walking in the direction of Dib's house. "Why are we going to Dib's house?" I asked. Darcie smiled at me.

"I live there now. Well, just temporarily."

"You live at Dib-Worm's house?"

"Yeah, my stepdad got into a bit of…"

"HEY! WAIT!" Someone called. It was Dib. "Don't leave without me!" He ran towards us.

"Hey, Dibbers. What's taking you so long?" Darcie greeted. I just glared. He glared back. But I didn't care.

"Nothing. I just forgot to turn in an assignment so I had to run all the way back upstairs and then Mr. Hensley gave me this long speech about how I should 'apply' myself more. It was ridiculous! Hey, I do need to talk to you though. Um, alone would be best." My antennae, though hidden by the wig, picked up traces of the adrenaline. He was going to tell her. Damnit, I prayed that he wouldn't tell her…

"Alrighty. Let's go over here a little ways." Her and Dib walked about twenty feet away. A human wouldn't be able to hear low murmers, but I wasn't human. My antennae was able to hear the words.

"Well, uh," Dib stuttered, "you know there's a dance coming up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you had no one to go with, I would like to go with you. As a friend-cousin-not a date type thing. If you want." I growled.

"Of course! It's next week, right?"

"Yep."

"Alrighty!" I growled again. Darcie and Dib walked back to me.

Damn, can you tell how pissed I am?


	11. The Elite, the NotSoElite, Yennyeta

_**AN- SO! Whats up? Yeah, a little change in the way things are going. You'll understand the last part of this chapter later...but rest assured, it's not who it might appear to be...but then again, it moght NOT be who it appears to be. I dont know! hahaha!**_

* * *

Chapter 11- The Elite, the Not-So-Elite (Yennyeta)

I was an Irken Invader back on my home planet. I was ranked eight out of the seventy-two in my squadron. I conquered six planets in my short fifteen Irken years, and I was about to be shipped away to conquer my seventh; that is, until a certain ONTHER Irken Invader came into the mix. I didn't mean to stumble into his arms, especially since he was ranked seventy-two…

Back when we were training as smeets, he was the slowest, the stupidest, and the weakest of the squadron. I usually wouldn't help him. It was considered absurd for an Irken to help a weaker member of the team. Not because it was illegal, but Irkens are bred for militia use. The strongest and smartest must go. The weakness should be bred out of the race. That's why I didn't help him.

Several years had passed, and we were now full grown Irken soldiers. Elites were to be chosen two months after the Invader 'graduation.' I was elected to become Elite. Me? Elite? Now that was silly. Red handed me my invitation, and I gratefully turned him down. I did not feel as if I was ready to become an Elite soldier. But he giggled and said, "Would you rather I gave it to Zim?" Hell no! I snatched it up and ran away, hiding the precious piece of paper in my dorm. The date of the Elite Signing was October 14th. It was currently August 14th. Also, this was the day where the annual mating call ceremony would take place. I had no choice but to go. Every Irken had to attend.

So, I went. Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to be paired with Tallest Red. He was one of the most amazing Irkens I've met; one of the sweetest, funniest, and most caring. (That is, until later on.)

No one there responded to my call, nor did I respond to anyone else's. It was so boring, so long, and I hated it. That is, until I nearly got trampled by the worst Invader to have been artificially incubated, pack-equipped, and zapped to life; Zim.

He gave his call. It had a pleasant ring to it. Not too hoarse, not too soft. It was…perfect. So, I made my claim, and I took him as my own.

He may not have been the best soldier on my planet, but he definitely wasn't the worst lover on my planet. Damn, no he was not. I couldn't tell you how many times he kept me up all night screaming and panting and sweating and moaning…but I won't get into that any deeper…well, when one puts it that way, I guess Zim would…ah, never mind.

But the worst thing that I think could have happened in my life was when I stupidly made a mistake and accidentally spied in on the Tallest. Oh, I should have listened to Zim…because once I was in the pod, I knew I wouldn't be allowed to leave. When they removed my pack, it wasn't gentile, Irken-friendly, or kind. It was t he most excruciating thing I've ever endured. The pack was ripped manually from my spine. It was Red who was doing it, too. I didn't even enjoy him touching me, let alone having him rip my life-support from my back. Even when he pressed me hard against his body to keep me from running, I wished I was somewhere else. Hell, even if it was the planet of the vicious rat people, I wouldn't care! I blacked out for a mere five seconds.

I came to, and I found myself going into uncharted space, away from the Massive. I peered out the tiny window. That would be my last memory as I went to sleep. I hadn't slept since I was a smeet…but I just slept.

Six months of traveling, I had no pack to keep me alive. My days were numbered. I was weak, hungry, thirsty, and cold. I didn't know where I was, nor did I know where I was going. But I caught sight of something outside. It was a planet. It was blue, and green and white. Brown in some spots, but it looked as if it was going to be my new home. Its atmosphere caught me and pulled me in, into a place with dense forests and rocks, most likely a mountainous region. But the impact did something else to the ship. It had been a ship that they did experiments on, and whatever happened would change my life. I crawled from the wreckage, but I didn't feel the same. I saw things differently, and I hyears and smelled things from some things that were NOT my antennae.

I checked my hands…pale pink! 'Oh, damnit!' I screamed at myself. 'They did a DNA changing experiment! SHIT!'

Thus, I was forced to assume a life of the unknown beings. I learned quickly that they were called 'humans,' and they were social creatures, like us Irkens. I lived among them for years, and I developed a pseudonym that portrayed my mood and my personal interests. It stuck.

One lowly day I noticed someone very familiar. It was, of course, my Zim. He'd come here. My chance, my dreams, had been brought to life as I gazed upon him. As if I were a wild animal hunting his prey, I ran towards him, and I claimed him, once again, as mine. Oh, he would know it was me. He would know.


	12. What? Zim

_**AN- Forced? FORCED?... Yeah, I think so, too.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- What…? (Zim)

She dragged me up and down the aisles of Searz, J.C Nickel's, and Russ looking for a dress for the skool's dance. She kept asking me if this and that looked nice, or if this one made her look short, or if this other one was too long, and all that kind of bull-hockey. On Irk, clothing wasn't an issue. Every soldier and Elite had to wear one set of clothing; Invaders and soldiers wore pink robe-jumper things—colors varied on eye color and preference—and Elites wore sturdier black long sleeved shirts with the Invader logo big and pink on the front. Elites had to paint an inverted triangle on their heads with an empty, unpainted space in the shape of an arrow on the top. Inside the arrow was an even smaller inverted triangle.

"Oh! I'm going to get this one!" She exclaimed, holding up a white silvery silk dress. It was a tad bit expensive, but it was worth it to her.

"Hey, Dar-Hyuuman." I mumbled sheepishly. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What if…what if _I_ wanted to ask you to the dance? What if _I_ wanted to?"

"What?"

"I mean, you said yes to Dib because he asked first, but I'm your boy-mate-friend…thing."

Darcie looked at me. "Zim, you can come to if you want. I mean, Dib is my friend. Don't be jealous of _him_."

"I'm not," I lied as I looked down at my feet, "I was just wondering. That's all."

"O-k?" I felt really stupid for even bringing that up. I knew I shouldn't be jealous if Dib. Why was I, then?

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Darcie and I had spent a lot of time at skool together. She didn't hang out with her friends as much, and I wasn't by myself as much. Sometimes, we would just lie in the grass all lunch hour, and talk. The only person who I talked to like this was Yennyeta. But she's dead. It was as if Darcie was an incarnation of Yennyeta. Oh, that's not right. Yennyeta was my age. And I was, just slightly older, than Darcie. It wouldn't work.

A week passed, and I sat at home in my lab underground and typed random things in Irken on my computer screen.

"Computer!" I snapped. "What time is it?"

"It is seven-thirty pm, Sir."

"WHAT? Seven-thirty! The dance is at eight!" I darted from my lab upstairs outside my ouse. I didn't have my disguise, but I doubt any on these humans would notice. I ran all the way to Dib's house. I burst inside and ran to Darcie's room. Oh, I'm glad no one noticed me run in like that.

Darcie was sitting at a mirror doing her makeup. I closed and locked the door. "Darcie!" I snapped. Startled, she jumped back, nearly shoving the eyeliner pencil into her cornea.

"Damn, Zim! I could have poked my eye out!"

"Sorry, but I need to tell you something!"

"What?"

"Don't go with Dib! I don't want you to! I'm really jealous, ok? Are you happy, now?" She blinked at me. "Don't go with Dib. I want you to stay with me. I know its a little weird hearing this from an Irken, but…Dar-Hyuuman! I just…I…I love you!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but I crushed my lips against hers. I didn't want to hear any objections from her. She pulled back. "Zim, wait!"

"What?"

"I…I know you hate Dib, but I promised him I'd go. I can't just…not go with him."

"Yes you can!"

"Zim…I told him I'd go, and I'm going to go."

"Darcie…"

"Well, if you really want me to prove that I won't cheat on you and that I will come back, we have a half an hour. You know what we can do?"

I grinned. Of course I knew.

**[Insert my "Dark Secret Love" fic here, and switching to third person for two sentences, then going back to Zim's POV after scene change sign]**

Outside, Dib stared at the door with saddened eyes. He heard the two, and put his corsage on the tiny nightstand outside Darcie's door, and he walked away.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Morning came faster than I expected. Darcie still lay in my arms. Oh! She missed the dance! "Darcie!" I whispered. "Wake up! You missed the dance!"

"What?" She jolted awake. "Oh SHIT!" She lunged out of the bed and put her pajamas on and ran downstairs. I heard her and Dib speak. Dib sounded hurt. Not that I cared, but he sounded terribly hurt. She sounded so apologetic, almost breaking into tears. I couldn't hear the words they spoke, but I snuck out Darcie's window and ran back home.

The next Monday at skool, Darcie caught up with me, along with Dib, at lunch. Dib wasn't mad at me. Well, I couldn't tell if he was. He probably was seething. Darcie took me in her arms and I wrapped my arms around her. Dib stood by, his face expressionless. We sat around and talked about nothing in particular. The mood, though, was much different. I had no desire to kill Dib, and Dib had no snide remarks to make at me. It was like we were friends.

That is, until…

"Hey, Zim?" I heard a voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder. This girl had curly blonde hair, sun-kissed tan skin and the most venomously blue eyes I'd ever seen. They sent shivers down my spine immediately.

"Yeah? Who's you?"

"Well, I can't help but notice that you're with this…woman." She beckoned at Darcie.

"I'm his girlfriend." Darcie glared. "What's it to you?"

"Well, I just thought that I'd point out the fact that I should be with Zim; not you."

"Excuse me?" Darcie glowered, standing up to this woman's height. I stood too, and Dib followed.

The blonde girl shifted her weight to her right side and twisted a strand of hair in her fingers. "Well, I've known him longer, so I should be the one to have him. I should be his girlfriend, not you."

"Yeah, and, uh, who the fuck are you?"

"Zim," she turned to me, blowing off Darcie's question, "we've been going to school together for years. Do you not remember me?"

I shook my head. "What's your name?"

She stared at me a long moment. "Yeta." My eyes widened. Yeta? Like…MY Yennyeta? Blue eyes, unreasonably gorgeous…it was, with ninety-nine percent certainty, Yennyeta. I reacted uncontrollably and locked her lips with mine.

"Hey!" Darcie snapped. She was livid. I turned to her and glared.

"Hyuuman, I have no need for you anymore." I said glaring. "Leave me to my love." She creased her brow angrily and stormed towards us, but Dib caught her and she flailed around.

"No! Let me go! I'll kill that fucking bitch!"

"It's not worth it, Darcie." He consoled. For the first time, I agreed with him. I turned back to Yeta and kissed her deeply. I don't know what became of the other two, but the environment around is became silent.


	13. UNTITLED, pt 3, GIR

_**AN- I noticed GIR isnt really in the story. That's sad...So here's a li'l GIR thingy for ya GIR loverz!**_

* * *

Chapter 13- ***[IDFK]*** (GIR)

Do do do dooo do DAA DOOOOOO! *[puts Eggie Waffles in toaster, gets out Ms. Butterknotch syrup from cabinet, and waits.]* OH! I CANT WAIT! *[goes to toaster and pulls waffles out and nom noms them up]* YUM! OH! Piggy! You want tea now? *[Pig: blink]* Ok! I'll go make us some tea!

*[Zim and yeta come through the door]* Master! Who dat?

"This is Yeta. You wouldn't know her, but I most certainly do." *[smooch]*

Master, where's Darcie?

"She's gone. I don't really care where."

But…I liked her better. HEY! Do you want waff—

"No, GIR! No waffles!" *[Zim and Yeta walk away]*

Sorry, Pig. I guess we'll have to do tea some other time. I gotta go see somethin'! *[puts on dog costume and goes outside]*

Hmmm hm hmmmmhm hm HMMMMMM! Ooh! House! *[climbs over fence and peers in top window]* Oh. Darcie is sad. Ah! Dib! *[Dib enters room, GIR taps on window]*

"Hi, GIR." *[said Darcie, she opens window and GIR climbs in]*

Why are you saaaaad? *[pulls hood off]* Why is Dar-Human saaaaaaaad? *[no answer from either. GIR sits on bed next to Darcie]* Hey. It will be ok. Whatever happened, it can be fixed with a BIIIIIIG hug! *[Darcie smiles and gives GIR a hug]*

"Thank you, GIR."

You'z welcome'z! So what be wrong?

"Nothing. You would be very disappointed if I told you."

No I wouldn't. C'mon!

*[Dib speaks]* "GIR, now's really not the time to…"

*[Darcie speaks]* "No, it's ok. If he wants to know, then he can. GIR, your master sort of…well, he…replaced me with someone else."

OOOoooohhhhh. I met her. But I like you more. You're funnier, nicer, and adorable-er! *[Darcie smiles]*

"Thank you, GIR."

Welllllpppp! I gotsta go home! I think I left my taco in the oven…BYE! *[ZZZSSSCCCHHHOOOOMMMMM!]*


	14. Bloodied Claws, 3rd Person

_**AN- This one seems forced too. But I think it portrays more of Zim's real side, as opposed to the wierd one I made him have most fo teh story.**_

**_UPDATE- 9-26-10 _**

**_Those who might be confused, Gaz is like...Darcie's best friend, besides Dib, so...yeah. It doesnt really say that til later on in the story, but I thought I'd give you a clue._**

* * *

Chapter 14- Bloodied Claws (3rd Person)

Darcie sat on her bed and sobbed. She was so livid, so angry. She was so distraught and Zim didn't even care. He only cared about that blonde sporty girl who "just so happened" to have a similar name to his Irken mate. She "just so happened" to have blue eyes. She "just so happened" to run into Zim in the most inconvenient time. Dib came back into the room—he left a little while after GIR did—and sat next to Darcie. "You know," he said quietly, "if he doesn't help"—he placed his hand on Darcie's abdomen—"I will." Darcie looked at him wide eyed through blurry, watery eyes. Dib smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"H-how did you…?"

"Gaz told me." Darcie buried her face in Dib's shoulder and sobbed as he held her tighter.

Dib was in heaven. Well, he didn't necessarily _like_ to see Darcie hurt like this, but he was glad she was in his arms. They stayed like that for what felt like ten minutes, and then Darcie looked up at him. "I read what you wrote." Dib's heart pounded and his face got red hot.

"What?"

"I read what you wrote about me."

"W-what did you r-read about…what?"

"Dib, don't play dumb. You love me."

Dib was dumbfounded. That entry was not meant to be for her eyes. Darcie smiled and looked straight ahead, a tear sliding down her check. Dib, making a completely out of character bold mood, leaned in to kiss it away. But suddenly, Darcie turned to him again, and their lips met. Neither moved; they just stared wide eyed, faces getting rosy and warm. Dib immediately thought he did something wrong, and tried to pull his head back, but something—Darcie's arms—stopped him. She pressed her lips harder against his, and her eyes fluttered shut. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Of course, he didn't enjoy the circumstances that led up to his, but he definitely enjoyed this situation. He'd wanted this for years. Darcie pulled Dib atop her and hissed him furiously. Her pent up anger and rage was being converted into pure passion, and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. Dib's hands slid under her shirt and rested on his prize, and Darcie's hands…

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

**[Those who would like me to write the lemony scene (will be a separate submission), let me know ^_^ ]**

It ended with a sigh. Dib and Darcie laid there and sighed heavily.

"Darcie?" Dib asked. "Was it…bad?"

"What? No!"

"Well…it was my first time. I didn't want to disappoint you…"

Darcie turned to him. "You didn't." She planted a small kiss on his lips.

"I'm going to _assume_ you're talking about cooking." Gaz interrupted. Darcie and Dib jumped a little and slid further under the covers. "Darcie, Zim called. He said he needed to talk to you."

"What? Why?"

"He said he made a mistake." Darcie started to smile lightly. "Not about you, but about the other chick." Smile was gone. "He wanted to tell you something else too, but he didn't say what."

"That's ok. I have to tell him something, too. Thanks, Gaz." Gaz walked away. Darcie turned to Dib. His eyes were full of worry.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to, Dib. Come with me?"

"No. If…if something happened to you, I don't think I could stop myself from getting revenge. I know he wouldn't physically harm you, but emotionally…"

"Alright." She gave him a small peck on the cheek and got dressed and headed for the door. "I hope this won't change anything between us."

"It…won't." Dib prayed silently.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Darcie knocked on the door labeled "Men" and GIR answered the door. He didn't say anything, which was unusual. Darcie stepped in and saw Zim on the couch.

"Hello, Dar-Hyuuman." He mumbled.

"What happened to your face?"

"On the way home, I got kidnapped by a couple teenagers. One chick held me down and her friend slapped the hell out of me, then tied me to a chair, and slapped the shit out of me some more. Nothing too major."

"Zim, I need to tell you something…I'm…"

"Dar-Hyuuman," the Irken interrupted, "I was wrong about Yeta. She wasn't who I thought she was. And I apologize for hurting you like that. But I have something else to tell you, too."

"What?"

"I'm going back to Irk. And I'm bringing the Armada. I'm going to complete my mission."

"WHAT? Even after what we went through? After you've experienced all these things that Earth can give you? You're still going to destroy it?"

"I…"

"You're what? You're 'sorry'? No! Too late for sorry! All you care about is your famous planet! You're Almighty Tallest! Do you even REMEMBER what they did to Yennyeta? They banished her, Zim! They left her for dead! And you're still loyal to that…that FILTH of an Empire? Well FUCK you and FUCK your planet!" Zim gritted his teeth. He leapt up from the couch and slashed the left side of her face with his claws.

"Do NOT speak that way of the Irken Empire! You humans have no IDEA what it's like!"

Darcie covered the bloodied scratches on her face; the blood seeped through the spaces between her fingers, but she didn't care. "I slept with Dib, Zim."

"W-what?"

"I slept with Dib. But…but before that, I slept with you. And I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Is it really mine?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"You slept with Dib!"

"BUT I TESTED MYSELF ON SUNDAY! I FUCKED DIB AN HOUR AGO!"

"So?"

Darcie didn't have an answer for that. She stood there angrily. She turned for the door. "I still love you, Zim." And she walked out.

Zim stood for another second staring at the door, hoping it would burst into flames. It didn't, so he sat down on the couch and began crying. It was the second time in his life where he cried.

GIR walked up silently and sat on the floor and watched helplessly as his master sobbed.


	15. Scars, Dib

_**AN- Uhh...yeah...well, Jhonen is used mainly as a filler, but Iz thinkin about making him a permenant character for later, more epic, chapters. X3**_

* * *

Chapter 15- Scars (Dib)

"Darcie!" I exclaimed. "What happened to your face?" Darcie stormed in the house, her hand covering her face. She didn't answer. Blood seeped through the spaces between her fingers. "_He_ did this to you, didn't he?" Darcie nodded. "Dad, I need to borrow your car! Darcie's hurt!"

"No," Darcie hummed, "I'll be fine."

"Darcie, you're covered in blood!"

"I'll take myself!"

"Why?"

"I…I don't want my mom finding out that I'm…I'm…"

I looked at her and put my hand on her shoulder. "She's going to have to find out sometime. You can't hide it forever." She peered down at her feet, now covered in little blood droplets.

"I'll take myself." She grabbed my dad's car keys and walked outside. I waited until she started the car and drove away. I dashed outside and ran in the direction of Zim's house. I was seething. He not only used Darcie, he slept with her, tossed her aside, and then attacked her. He was going to pay. He was going to pay big time! I would teach that stupid alien that he had no right doing that! I was going to…

"What?" I gazed upon a small patch of grass and dirt, the area that was _supposed_ to be Zim's base. It was gone. I stood there for a few seconds, letting it sink in. Not even a trace of Irken material was left. What would Darcie say if I told her? What would she do if I didn't? What would she do with her baby?

I turned and walked home slowly. Not only would she be heartbroken, she'd be rejected again by the same guy. I knew she wouldn't want me. It'd be too awkward. Sighing, I closed my eyes and…

SCREECH! "Gah!" I jumped backwards. "S-sorry, Jhonen!"

"What the hell, Dib? Watch where you're walking! I could have squished you!"

"Hey, I said sorry!"

"Gaz called. Said Darcie was in the hospital. I was on my way to pick Gaz up and go there. What happened? Well, get in and tell me." So I got into Jhonen's grey little convertible.

"Well, Darcie went over to Zim's and I guess they had an argument. But Zim slashed Darcie across her face really good. I think she'll need stitches."

"Oh. And she's pregnant."

"How'd you know? Gaz?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I gotta say, I think she has a thing for you."

Jhonen stared straight ahead and paused for a moment. "R-really?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He shifted a little and I could see a small little hint of pink cross his cheeks.

We pulled into my driveway and Gaz hopped in the backseat. She told us which hospital and we drove there.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ **

We sat in the waiting room for only twenty minutes when Darcie came out of the room. The left side of her face was bandaged up.

"Wait at least another hour until you remove the bandages. The stitches are still new and I don't want them falling out."

"Thank you, Dr. Foreman." Darcie replied.

"Take an ibuprofen once you get home. When the Novocain wears off it'll hurt like no other." She nodded and walked to us. I hugged her tightly, and so did Gaz. Jhonen just patted her back. He wasn't the touchy-feely kind of guy.

"So," Gaz said, "what now?"

"Ice cream?" Jhonen suggested. "We have a little while until you need to go home." Darcie smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I shouldn't go anywhere with the gauze on my face."

"Are you sure? We can go to Dairy King and Lemon Julio. They have Lemon Julio in Dairy King now. I'll buy."

"Ok." She laughed. "We can go."

The four of us went to Dairy King and ordered sundaes and Lemon Julio's and Snow-Storms. Oh, it was really awesome. Well, maybe not for Jhonen's wallet, but he didn't seem to mind. He and Gaz were too busy playing hand soccer with a chocolate chip. Darcie didn't really speak a whole lot.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…I want to see what it looks like."

"Your scars?"

She nodded. I nudged Jhonen and asked him to take us home. He agreed and we went home. "Thanks." Darcie said. Jhonen nodded and pulled back and drove off.

Darcie and I climbed the stairs into the room, where she peered at herself in the mirror and pulled the gauze off her wounds. She gasped loudly, and I could nearly hear her heart shattering. I couldn't see because I was staring at her profile. She turned to me and began crying. Her scars were really red and black and purple. The stitches were extremely visible, and some areas were slightly swollen. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closely. She was lucky she wasn't blind in her left eye, I kept telling her. But she didn't feel any better.

I know I wouldn't if I got three scars on my face.

She looked up at me and I bent down and kissed her tears off her cheek. "You're beautiful."

"Don't lie to me. I look awful."

"No, I'm not lying. You look beautiful. Think of it this way. Scars are tattoos with better stories. At least you can say, 'yeah, I got into a fight with an alien douche bag!'" She chuckled dryly.

"I love you, Dib."

"I love you too." I pressed my lips against hers, tasting the salty residue of her tears.


	16. The Irken Elite, Zim

_**AN- Yes, yes I realize that the Elite suit I described isn't the correct suit. I was just WAAAAAAAY to lazy to describe the real thing, so I altered the design…..like….severely. But Google Image "Irken Elite" and you should see an Elite Irken with the proper clothing. The triangle on the head thing...now that remains the same.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 16- The Irken Elite (Zim)

Irk.

I landed the Voot Cruiser on the main docking bay and I proceeded to walk toward the Tallest. They gaped at me as I walked closer. Why, I wasn't sure. Wait…I no longer had to strain my neck to look at their faces. We were…eye level. How much did I grow? Six feet? I don't know. But I grew, and everybody—EVERYBODY—noticed.

I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head, crossing my fist across my chest and slightly wiggling my antennae. "My Tallest." I stood. "I am pleased to say that the planet Earth is unprotected and completely vulnerable to the Armada."

Red spoke first. "W-well, that's amazing to hear, especially coming from…y-you, Zim." I smirked.

"Yes, yes I know."

"But," Purple added, "Why did you grow so…so…t-tall?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know, My Tallest. But I can assure you fully that I know the weaknesses of every human and every culture on that filthy planet. None shall survive our intrusion!"

GIR tugged at my shirt and looked up at me with saddened eyes. "But Master, what about Darcie?" I grabbed him by his tiny antenna sticking from his head and brought him up to my level. He didn't move. He was more like a rag doll, all limp-like.

"You will NEVER mention that name again. Do you understand me?" His eyes grew even sadder, but they turned red and he silently saluted me. I set him down and turned to the Tallest, who had begun jabbering amongst each other.

Red turned to me. "So, you say that Earth is ready to be overtaken?" I nodded. "In that case, Pur, make sure the Armada is ready for invasion in two hours. Zim, come with me. I believe you deserve something for this major achievement." Red led me down a long dark hallway lit with only candles. We walked for several minutes, not exchanging words to one another, until we reached a large door with the Irken Empire logo etched into it. "Zim, beyond this door is the place where invader who proves him or herself worthy and dedicated to the Empire is initiated." He opened the door and walked in. I followed.

It was a small room with a tiny wardrobe and a small cabinet. It was only suitable for Red and me. Any more than us two and the room would become too cramped. Red whisked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a set of black clothing. "Please remove your shirt and put this on." He handed me the fabric and turned the opposite way as I dressed. I looked down at the new outfit I wore; a black sweatshirt with similar neck and shoulder designs as my former Invader uniform, and a large pink Irken Empire logo on the front. My pants remained the same, as did my gloves. I'd dreamt of this moment ever since I was a smeet. Tallest Red turned back to me, and he had a small shallow clay bowl filled with reddish-maroon paint. "Kneel down, please, Zim." I did so.

Red dipped his fingers into the paint and reached over to my forehead. His fingers glided across my skin as he said to me, "This is the symbol of the highest ranking invader. Usually it's only given to an invader who excels at every invasion they perform, but with you…your improvement in both the ability to invade _and_ your height makes you an automatic candidate." He pulled his fingers away. "Please stand"—I did—"Elite Invader Zim."

An Elite…I was an Elite! This was the happiest day of my life thus far! A knocking rang me out of my happy mode. Red opened the door and…what the hell?

"Hello, Zim." Tak said with a devilish grin on her face. I glowered.

"What are you doing here, Tak?" I snapped. She smiled.

"I didn't want you to launch the invasion without me. I was just stopping by to say I'm joining the Armada."

Red smiled. I didn't. I frowned and willed her to self-destruct. "That's great, Invader Tak. I know the plan will be a success with you by Zim's side." Whoa, wait. Tak at my side? Hell…no!

"My Tallest, although it would be excellent for an invader as skilled as _Tak_,"—I spat her name venomously—"I do believe that I must lead the Armada alone. I wouldn't want to become distracted and possibly fail the mission. Put her in charge of the Right Flank. I do believe Sen is on sick leave and won't be able to control the Right Flank." I lied, trying to get Tak out of my antennae.

Tallest Red thought for a moment. Mimi, Tak's SIR unit, waddled by and Glared at GIR, who hid quietly behind my legs. Mimi was far more advanced than GIR, and thus intimidated him. Red looked at me. "Alright, that will work. Tak, you will lead the flank to Zim's right. Let's get out of here." He mumbled as he whisked away down the hall.

Mimi came up to GIR and pushed him down. He tried to get up, but she did the same thing, giggling to herself. I picked GIR up and held him close to my chest. "Keep that filthy SIR unit away from mine, you hear me, Tak?" She chuckled.

"Zim, don't be like that. She's just playing, after all." I glared as I walked past her, escaping the dark room and dark hallway.

After about an hour and a half of mingling, the Armada was prepared and I jumped into my Voot Cruiser, along with GIR, and we set off in the direction of Earth—the next planet to be controlled by the Irken Empire.


	17. Half Smeet Demi Irk, Dib

**_AN- Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...hehe._**

**_OH! Miko! Don't worry, Ima write the DibDar lemon asap! I just got a pile o' homework thats like 85 feet high, so it'll be a second. ^_^_**

* * *

Chapter 17- Half-Smeet Demi Irk, Dib

She screamed. She screamed and cried and tossed and turned. Darcie had been suffering intense nightmares during her pregnancy, and they'd become worse the further along she got. This was her nine-month mark, and nightmares came every night, usually around eleven o' clock to midnight. She screamed, and I jolted awake and comforted her back to sleep. I hated seeing her cry like that. I only wish I knew what her nightmares were about; maybe I could help her.

Darcie's mom, Lisa, had found out that she'd become pregnant, and she pretty much gave her to us. She wanted nothing to do with Darcie anymore. Apparently, Lisa gave my father Darcie's adoption papers—which was news to me, I had no idea she was adopted—and went along her 'merry little way' with my uncle.

My dad had taken a few days off each week to help Darcie with the pregnancy while Gaz and I kept going to school. It was a shame that Darcie couldn't graduate. But that's life, I suppose. I noticed that her scars healed exceptionally well. She wasn't malformed or anything. There were just three long skinny scar-lines down her face. But she was still beautiful.

She was so tired for the past two weeks, though, which made me really nervous.

It was a happy Saturday afternoon, and Darcie was sitting on the couch playing her little Sudoku games. I was on the other side of the couch doing history homework. Gaz was off at a friend's house doing who knows what. Then, it happened. Darcie grabbed my shoulder and gasped. Worried, I glanced over at her…and a growing puddle of liquid underneath her. "Oh…shit…" I mutter.

Darcie glanced over at me. Small strands of her bangs that hadn't been tied into her ponytail draped over her face. "What do you mean, 'oh shit?'"

"Dad has…the car…"

"WHAT?" She snarled. "I'm about to have a BABY and your DAD has the CAR?" I nodded.

"I'll call Jhonen. He's not working today, and he has a car." I pulled out my phone and dialed Jhonen's number.

Riiing.

Riiing.

Rii-click. "Hello."

"JHONEN!" I shouted, slightly louder than necessary. "Hey, it's Dib! I neeeeeeed a favor!"

"Huh?"

"Darcie's in labor and my dad has the car! Can you plea…"

"Yes. Stay there, don't move!" Click.

Jhonen arrived about five minutes later and we were now on our way to the hospital. Her contractions were getting closer and closer together. I called Gaz and told her that Darcie was in labor, and she said she'd ask her friend's parents to bring her to the hospital. Darcie and I were in the back seat. Darcie was cursing every other word in her small mumbles, and I was just praying that the baby wouldn't come right out onto Jhonen's seat. "H-hey, Dib," Darcie huffed, "Sorry about your couch."

"Don't worry about the couch, Dar, worry about the baby-Irk thing coming out of you!" I smiled. She smiled as well, and then continued hating the world as she spat venomous curses at the pain.

We reached the hospital, and Jhonen and I helped Darcie hobble in through the front doors. He sat with her in the waiting chairs as I went to the front desk and…you know what, I'm gonna skip this part. Everyone knows what happens when they wait in a hospital.

Darcie was wheeled into her room. The doctor requested that only parents could go into the room with her, and since I wasn't, I stayed outside with Jhonen. I did hear, however, a very irritated Darcie.. "Just FYI, I am VERY aware of what the baby might look like, so if you run any tests on the ABNORMALITIES, I will SUE YOU and this FUCKING HOSPITAL! YOU GOT THAT?" The doctor mumbled something, but I couldn't hear.

"Damn, your cousin-sort-of-cousin is kinda weary, eh?"

"Jhonen, the baby is half Irken. There's bound to be some distinct features. She's just making sure that…"

"DIB!" I heard a voice calling. It was Gaz. She was running towards us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing yet. They just pulled her in." Gaz nodded.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Several hours and shrieks later, the nurse came out to us. "Would you like to see?" She offered. We stood and walked quietly into the room. Jhonen lingered a bit behind, but Gaz and I stepped close to Darcie. She looked exhausted, but what was really astounding was the baby.

It was a boy. He looked exactly like Zim, for the most part. He had two teeny antennae about three inches long, pale-ish green skin—though it had a hint of human flesh color to it—his eyes were human-like. The pupil was a dark maroon color, the iris was bloody red, like Zim's, and the whites of his eyes were light pink. He had a few tiny teeth already, and he was able to support his head. Irken beings must have had that trait. He was small, the size of an average human baby. But unlike Irken babies, this boy had little ears. No nose, but he had ears. And he had one single hair sticking up between his antennae. And instead of only three fingers, the boy had four.

He was precious. Even Gaz lost her hard look and smiled at the child.

"W-what are you going to name him?" I asked.

Darcie gazed at me. "Demi. It means half. And since, he's half Irk, I thought it'd fit."

I smiled. Demi. "And," Darcie continued, "I thought about his second name. I was thinking…Irk."

"Irk?" I didn't understand. Demi Irk. Well, that didn't sound bad, but why name your child after your enemy planet? "Well, if it makes you happy," I bent down and kissed her forehead, "Then I'm happy."

She smiled at me and looked out the hospital window. Her face changed expression completely. "What?" Gaz asked. I walked over to the window and stared. I just couldn't believe it.

You could no longer see the sky. It was littered with blue and red and purple warships.

The Armada had arived.


	18. Invasion, 3rd Person

**_AN- Holy cupcakes, I have been DYING to write this one! XD CYYYIIIINNNNGGG! I hope you like it, and I hope you enjoy the twist at the end!_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 18- Invasion (3rd Person)

Darcie handed Gaz the baby and tried lifting herself out of the bed. "D-Dib," She huffed, "help m-me up." Dim turned his head.

"What? Why?"

Darcie glared outside at the approaching army. "I have to talk to someone."

"You just had a baby not even five minutes ago! Are you sure you want to…"

"Yes, Dib." He hesitated, but heeded her request. Jhonen, Gaz, and Demi stayed in the room while Dib and Darcie went downstairs, Darcie still in her nightgown. The two stood outside the front doors of the hospital and watched. The lead ship stayed put. The left flank split from the main group and headed south and west. The right flank, Tak's flank, split off towards north and east. The smaller ships behind ducked in and out of the city they towered above. The lead ship and the Massive stayed hovering above everyone.

Darcie shuddered. Dib swore violently under his breath as destruction swept through the town. His arms automatically wrapped around Darcie in a protective manner. Suddenly, a smaller ship broke off the side of the Massive and flew down to Earthling eye level. It would stop in front of a human and then move on. It didn't hurt them at all. Then, without warning, it took a sharp turn and stared directly at Darcie. She gaped horrified into the eyes of the two Tallests. They glared and smirked evilly and Darcie pried herself free from Dibs arms. Two claw-like appendages came from some compartment of the ship and attempted to grab her. Dib caught them and struggled—and eventually lost—against the claws. Darcie raced upstairs to claim her child and warn the two other teenagers.

"Yeah, we know." Gaz said coolly. "Where's Dib?" Darcie's heart sank. She had traded his freedom for hers…but the worst part of it was that he didn't refuse it. He sacrificed himself…

"What have I done?" She cried. Jhonen pointed out the window.

"No time to mourn!" The ship with the Tallest peered through the window.

"Is that"—Red pointed to Demi—"what you were hiding? A half smeet?" Darcie stepped towards the window.

She stared at Red deep in the eyes, fury growing inside her. "Fuck you." She spat. Red grew irritated, and the mechanical claws reached for the half smeet. Fortunately, it missed and gripped Darcie's arm. Gaz and Jhonen approached to help, but Darcie shook her head. Her free hand gripped the arm of the claw. She twisted and pulled…she knew…

The arm popped off the side of the ship. Due to uneven balance, the ship fell. Red and Purple were able to escape, and they climbed the walls of the hospital with their spider-arms. The teens, realizing their fate, gave in, as much as they hated to do so. Red stroked Darcie's hair as they were taken to the Massive. "Good girl." He whispered dryly. Darcie still held Demi close to her.

They were lined up. All the human hostages were lined up. Darcie, Jhonen, and Gaz were relieved when they saw Dib at the end if the line alive. Red and Purple, as well as a few other Elites and Guards, stood before the line. "My Tallests, which one is she?" A guard asked. "Purple pointed to Darcie.

"Her. And make sure the smeet goes into the lab upstairs. Don't harm him…The rest of you Earth scum shall be placed in individual cells as our prisoners. Eventually, we will do tests on you."

"But not now." Red added. "We're too busy, of course. Go!" Darcie was led away by the guards, and Demi was pried from her hands, despite her numerous pleas. She knew they wouldn't hurt him. But that didn't change anything. Before she knew it, she'd been shoved into a room. It was cold, kind of a lavender and white color, with little lasers embedded into the ceiling.

"This may hurt a little." The guard said as he pressed a button from outside. The lasers acted up, and Darcie found herself experiencing a severe case of déjà vu.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Zim laughed evilly as he shot lasers and bombs across the terrain. "Yes! Die, filthy hyuumans! AHAHAHAHAHA!" One more bomb, one less building. One more laser, one less human. "You may fight back! But you will never best my planet! Kneel to the mighty Irken Empire!" Mainly, he was ranting to himself. No one could hear him. In the midst of one of his epic laughs, Red's face appeared on his transmission monitor.

"Elite Zim," he smiled, "I do believe we have a surprise for you!"

"Can't it wait until I destroy the _pitiful hyuumans_?" He asked in the same tone he did when he and Dib first fought firing yet another laser from the Voot Cruiser.

"NO!" He snapped.

Zim sighed. "Fine. I am on my way."

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Red and Purple entered a stark white room that was still surprisingly dim. They stared down at their prisoner, sitting down with arms chained to the wall in an almost T like position. She dared not look them in the face. "I was surprised when we realized you were still alive." Red spoke.

"How did you manage to survive without a pack, Yennyeta?" Purple asked, sneering a bit as he spoke. Yennyeta lowered her head. "Speaking of which, we still have it. It's right here." He held out the tiny blue and grey machine. She didn't look up. Purple came behind her and shoved it into her spine. It hurt her like hell, but she was relieved that it was back. "We actually have a surprise for you. You wanna see?" No response came from the female Irken, so Red and Purple left the room. Yennyeta took a sigh of relief.

The Tallests stood outside the room waiting for their Elite. The sound of the boots came from down the hall and it rang through the silent corridor almost ominously. Red and Purple snickered at each other in anticipation. Zim ad appeared. "My Tallests, to what may I owe?"

"Well, Zim, remember about five years ago that…"

"Five Earth years?"

"Five Irk years, Zim. Remember when we sent off that pod into space because tour treacherous mate disobeyed our laws?"

Zim glared. How dare they bring up those memories? "Yes." He growled.

"Well, I think there's something you should see. Open that door, Zim." He did so, and shut the door behind him. He stood still, astonished. He never thought he'd see Yennyeta again. He never thought he'd talk to her again. Never once did he think that she'd be on Earth. But what surprised him most was what he saw on the girl.

On the left side of her face were three long skinny scars that matched his claws perfectly.


	19. Against Her Will, 3rd Person

**_AN- This is the longest so far chapter in this story...and I was debating pn writing the scene with Red...but it played a major part in the telling of the story so I did, after continuous debate...but ehh...yep, I think Red is so OOC in this chapter, but...I dunno...Enjoy (I hope)_**

**_**WARNING! RAPE SCENE (Not too much detail, but just warning ya)**_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 19- Against Her Will (3rd Person)

Yennyeta took a quick peek at Zim and looked away. "You got a promotion." She stated.

"Uh, yeah…I did." He rocked back and forth on his heels. "So, why didn't you tell me?" Yennyeta glared up at him.

"You mean nothing gave it away?"

He creased his brow. "How was I supposed to know? It's not like you gave me any hints!"

"Oh, and the blue eyes didn't give it away? The fact that I could manage your pack didn't give it away? The fact that I responded to your mating call? When you spoke in Irken sometimes without realizing it and I'd respond? None of THAT gave it away?" She struggled at the restraints. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have been able to control her actions. Zim scowled at the Irken female.

He crouched to her level and put his face mere inches from hers. "You've been gone for five years. Was I supposed to not think that you were dead?" She opened her mouth to speak, but Zim prevented that as he crushed his lips against hers. A little moan escaped her throat as she kissed him back. She missed her Invader. He missed his. Their tongues mingled around each other's and Zim reached up and stroked the girl's antenna, causing her to purr slightly. He grinned and managed to slip himself between her legs and press her body against the wall with his, kissing her still. His left hand pressed against the wall above her head while his right felt over her leg and slipped under her Irken prison dress.

"Zim…" she hummed between kisses. She jolted when his thumb grazed a spot on her, and she threw her head back, careful not to hit it against the metal wall. Zim took this opportunity and nibbled on her neck. His thumb maintained a steady circular motion. "Z-Zim…" Emotions flooded through the female as she moaned.

The doors opened up again and Zim immediately retracted his hand. "I believe it's time you go back and lead this operation." Red hummed. Zim glared over his shoulder, but complied. "And, Yennyeta, I do need to speak to you." Zim gave one glance back at his mate and he left, leaving the two Irks alone in the cell. Red looked down at Yennyeta, her antennae slicked back in an almost submissive gesture. He smiled, almost too innocently. "You are beautiful…you know that?"

"What do you want?"

In an instant, he was in nearly the same position Zim had been seconds before. She tried to back up, but to no avail. "I remember when you were a young invader. You were always so attracted to me." His tongue slipped over the lobe of her antenna causing shivers to go up her spine.

"I-I thought you were…gay…" She stuttered. He chuckled.

"I am. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy mating with females. I just am not attracted to them." Yennyeta didn't like the way things were going. His hands lifted the hem of her dress exposing her to him. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with a swift yank to the antennae. She cringed. "If you make a single peep or mention this to anyone…anyone at all, I can be sure your smeet won't live past today." Liquid seeped from Yennyeta's oceanic orbs as she nodded in compliance. She'd rather sleep with this monster than have her smeet be harmed in any way.

Red slid inside her none to gently, and she bit her lip to the point of bleeding to keep from crying out. Her area was still sore from having the smeet, which didn't make the pain any better. In fact, it made it worse and she sobbed, leaning her head upon the Tallest's shoulder.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Zim returned to his Voot Cruiser and started its engine. He sat there for a moment and thought about what he was doing. Was it right? Was it good? To the Irks and the Irken Empire, yes it was. To the humans and to Earth, no. He huffed. Sure, he loved to please his planet, but he also enjoyed moments on Earth as well. He wanted to obey his Tallests' commands, but he also wanted to keep learning about the human race. Why, even though she was raised Irken and bred to become an invader, did Yennyeta love this planet so much? Shouldn't she be loyal to her home planet, even though the Tallests had banished her? Zim did. It made no sense to him.

But after his great debate with himself, he launched the Voot Cruiser back into the skies and resumed his conquest.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Red leaned against Yennyeta completely spent and exhausted. He stroked her antennae. "Good girl," he muttered, "good, obedient little girl." She stared ahead at the wall, eyes sore from the crying. She shook like a leaf which made Red smile all the more. "You'll remain silent, right?" Yennyeta nodded. "And no one will find out?" She shook her head. "Good. I'll be back at nightfall." He stood, redressed himself, and left. She brought out her mechanical arms from her pack and stabbed at the restraints on her arms.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Zim zapped the streets of the town again, this time with more fury than before. He snickered and sent bombs at the skool and hi skool. "HAHA, die, you filthy prisons!"

The Armada swept through the county, state, country, and eventually the hemisphere. The Armada headed eastward to conquer more. Many countries sent out military planes, but they held no advantage over the Irken ships.

At the end of the day, Zim landed the Voot Cruiser inside the Massive and went into the prison hold. He walked past many humans; some he knew, some he didn't. He walked up to Yennyeta's cell door and opened it. Yennyeta was staring at the floor with an expressionless face. "Hey." He whispered. She looked up. "What's up?"

"Nothing different." She mumbled. Zim sat down next to his mate. "You know what I don't understand, Zim?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't understand how after that many years on this planet, you'd still bring the Armada and take it over. I mean, I realize that's your job, but you could have said no. What would the Tallests have done? Banished you? They already did that!" She snapped. "I love this planet, Zim! I love it more than Irk! Not everything is in a divine order and run by the militia. People are free here. People can do what they want when they want and how they want! Irk doesn't offer that! It's peasantry or the military back in the Empire! "

"Yennye…"

"And you're too impudent to realize that!"

The two Irks stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Zim looked away, unable to make a reply.

"Let me out of here, Zim."

"I can't do that."

"Zim, I need to get out of here! I have to go retrieve our smeet!"

"I could be executed if I did that…"

"Zim! Red raped me..." Zim shot a shocked glance towards his mate. "I told you…and if he finds out, he'll kill the baby…our baby…your baby…please…" Zim stood in silence. Emotions flooded through him. Why would his leader rape a prisoner? Why would they hold a smeet hostage? Why…? It made no sense. He turned to Yennyeta and fiddled with her restraints. He walked outside and shut the door, leaving her there with free hands.

Zim passed Red as he walked to the cell. Neither one talked to each other. Red opened her cell door and left it open, so Zim stood and listened from outside without Red's knowledge. Yennyeta peeked outside and saw Zim, and her fears flooded away.

"Ok, girl." Red whispered hoarsely. "It's that time...what happened to your chains?"

"Zim let me out. And I told him what you did…he's not happy."

Red scoffed. "What's Zim gonna do? Kill me?"

"Yes." Zim answered vehemently. Red turned his head to see Zim—if his glares were acidic, Red would no longer be standing or breathing. Red sneered.

"I'm gonna go kill the smeet now. His spider arms came from his pack and he shoved Zim out of the way, running up to the research lab where Demi was sleeping. Zim and Yennyeta used their spider arms to follow, praying to every god they knew—from both Irk and Earth—that they'd reach the smeet before he did.


	20. The Chase, Dib and Zim

**_AN- This one wasnt supposed to be like this...it just came out...its a bit depressing. But I hope it's somewhat enjoyable. _**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 20- The Chase (Dib and Zim)

**[Dib's POV]**

I tugged at the cuffs around my wrists. They wouldn't budge, and my hand was too big to slide out of them. Was there a way out of the chains? If there was, I couldn't find it. I sighed and hung my head. I prayed that Darcie would be alright. I prayed that Demi would be alright. I prayed that Zim would suffer a humiliating defeat and possibly die. I thought about Jhonen, Gaz, and my dad. How was my dad? I didn't see him in the lineup. I yanked myself forward in a last effort to free myself. That did nothing. It just made the cuffs sink deeper into my wrists, causing the skin to break. "GAH! FUCK YOU, ALIEN SCUM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and I began to cry. That is until….

I heard a voice speaking in Irken. It sounded…no, it WAS the voice of the purple Irk leader. And there was a second voice…Tak's. I couldn't understand much of what they were saying. I do know they were speaking about Zim. And the word "lab" came into the conversation, and so did "kill" and "baby." My heart raced. 'Are they planning on killing Demi?' I asked myself. 'Is _ZIM_ planning on killing Demi?' I furrowed my brow. "HEY! HEY, IRKENS! COME IN HER AND SPEAK TO ME! I WANNA TALK TO YOU PIECES OF CRAP!" I screamed at the door. I heard shuffles from outside, and little metallic noises that sounded like needle-nosed pliers on a can of soup. There were a bunch of little pliers-can noises, and that worried me. Two more Irkens, Zim and another, spoke quickly in their native tongue. One scurried away while the other one opened the door to my cell.

An Irken with dark green skin and neon blue eyes approached me. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" I snapped, scooting as close to the wall as I could. I thought this was the end of me.

"Be quiet!" She snarled. "Do you want them to find out what's happening?"

"What? Where's my family? Where's my sister, my friends, my…my Darcie?"

"I am Darcie, you idiot!"

"No you're not! You're an Irken!" She fiddled with my cuffs and I was soon free.

"I am Darcie, Dib. I wouldn't lie to you. I read what your diary said about me. Proof enough?" I nodded, not willing to argue anymore. "Come on, we gotta find the others. The Tallests are planning on killing Demi. Zim went and followed them and I'm trying to get help. None of the other Irken soldiers would help me." We walked briskly down the cold steel hallways trying to find Gaz and Jhonen. We found first, instead of the target two, the blonde girl Zim had left Darcie for.

I stopped. "Darcie, it's Yeta." I whispered. She took a look through the window. Yeta was in the same position I was in when I was in my cell. Darcie opened the door and unlocked the cuffs. Yeta gripped her legs and sobbed speaking incoherent words.

"Oh," Darcie turned to me, "my real name is Yennyeta."

"Oh…that's why Zim thought…yeah. I get it. Ok." Yeta followed the two of us, not wanting to be caught by the other Irkens. We walked—well, speed-walked—down the halls until we found Gaz's cell. Conveniently, Jhonen's was right next to it. Dar-uh, I mean Yennyeta went through her whole "I'm not Darcie anymore. Now I'm Yennyeta" spiel again.

Gaz peered at us through her usual squinted eyes. "What next?" Yennyeta squinted as well.

"We save the smeet."

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

**[Zim's POV]**

Blood coursed through my veins as I chased the Tallest up through the passageways. No matter what happened, no matter what I did, I had to protect the smeet. I had to…finally! We reached the doors to the lab. I stopped immediately at the entrance. Red had the smeet, who was sleeping soundly, in his arms. He peered down at the half-human-half-Irken hybrid and smiled, petting the antennae and little hair tenderly. The smeet seemed to smile in his sleep.

"How precious." Red said softly; too softly. "You and Yennyeta created a truly unique creature. I didn't even think crossbreeding was possible." I clenched my fists. "He is an amazing specimen. But I wonder…" He paused.

"W-wonder what?" I asked. He smirked and glared up at me.

"I wonder what kinds of organs he has. Would you like to find out?" I was seething. But I didn't know what to do. If I attacked, it risked the smeet being hurt, but if I didn't then he'd die. I was at a stalemate with myself, and I walked right into Tallest Red's trap. "Well, do you want to, Zim? Or do you want to try to take him from me?" That bastard was taunting me. Logic…I attacked, the smeet had a chance of not being injured. I didn't attack, then the smeet would ultimately face death. Logically, I chose option one. I glowered and was about to leap for the Tallest.

"Zim!" A voice stopped me. It was Yennyeta's. Dib, Gaz, Jhonen, and Yeta were with her. Damn, how many people did she free in only five minutes? "Where's De—oh…" She gaped at the sight that Red presented. Dib shoved his way past all of us.

"You sick son of a bitch! That's a fucking baby! An infant, you piece of shit!" Red snickered.

"I am fully aware, Human."

"And," another voice rang from behind us, "I don't think that matters to him." Purple and Tak stood in the hall glaring at us. Tak smiled at Yennyeta. "You're alive!"

"Yes." Yennyeta relied icily. Jhonen poked us furiously and pointed to Red. He'd walked right out of the back door and he hadn't even noticed. We chased after him, but we didn't get far. We all fell, and I felt a sharp burning pain in my shoulder. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes. It was bright and cold, and I was on the ground. I sat up and looked around. It appeared as if every one of us were regaining consciousness at the same time. We'd been placed in a small cell. The door had a teeny window and seemed to only lock from the outside.

Yennyeta gasped and leapt to her feet and clawed violently at the door. She screamed gravely and venomously at the door in Irken, pleading with whoever was outside to let her see her smeet. Tears flowed in insane amounts down her cheeks. She swore, begged, and pounded the door with a near bone-shattering force, but no one came. None of the rest of us knew what to do. I knew for a fact that Dib blamed me for this mishap, and so did I. I brought the Armada. But I also knew for a fact that Yennyeta blamed herself…she opened her mouth when Red threatened to kill the smeet. I guess, in a way, it's both of our faults, and I hung my head, tears flowing freely as well.

There's nothing more agonizing to listen to than a mother beg for the life of her child.

Especially when no one responds.


	21. Confrontations, Zim

**_This chapter was a li'l forced (hence the shortness) but it's a bridge from the story to the ending...(which means I'll be wrapping this up soon, and I can workl on my Dib lemony thing!...and some more ZaDr) OH! Reviews and whatnot are greatly appreciated! XD_**

**_~UxieSweetie_**

* * *

Chapter 21- Confrontation (Zim)

Dib lunged himself at me, pounding on my chest. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He screamed. "YOUR FAULT!" I took his wrists in my hands and shoved him back. "YOU caused this! YOU! If it weren't for YOU, SHE would still be happy with the baby! BUT NO! YOU had to retrieve your pathetic Armada! Because of YO…"

"I KNOW THAT, DIB-SHIT!" I shouted back, silencing him. "I KNOW it's my fault! I KNOW that I made a mistake! I KNOW THAT, DIB!" He blinked, not sure how to react. "Now shut up and help us figure a way out of here!"

"What about your little robot?" Yeta spoke quietly. "Can't you call it and it can save the smeesh-baby?" I nodded for it was an idea I'd ever think about. But I was repulsed by her horrible vocabulary.

"Yes, I'll call _GIR_ and ask _him_ to retrieve the _smeet_." I responded, the communicator coming out of my pack. "GIR! Respond!" The small two inch screen showed GIR eating an Irken cupcake.

"Yeeeeeeeeees?" He asked, a childish smile coming across his face.

"GIR! Quickly! Do you see the Tallest Red?" He looked around.

"I SEE 'EM! He's holdin' a li'l baby thing!"

"Is the baby alive?"

"Yeah! He's smiling and whatnot! He's cuuuuuute! HAI BABY!"

"GIR! Listen very, very, very, very, VERY carefully! I need you to go retrieve the smeet and take him to my Voot Cruiser. You are to allow NO ONE to enter the cruiser! Keep that baby safe with your life!"

"AY-YAY, Cap'in!" He saluted me, eyes glowing vicious red. The transmission ended. Yennyeta clawed at the door, refusing to give up. At this rate, she'd have no fingers by the time she'd put a dent in the door. Wait….dent….that reminded me of when I was being attacked by alien-baby things. I used the lasers on my pack…Why hadn't I thought of that before? I walked up next to Yennyeta and whispered her something in Irken. She nodded, backing away from the door, which had a small hint of blood on it. I retracted the lasers from my pack and shot them at the white steel. With a few motions, a square, large enough for us to squeeze out of formed. I turned to the group.

"Alright. This is probably the most dangerous thing we're going to have to do, so when we get out, we need to be ready. Yennyeta and I will fight off the main guards while the rest of you try to find an escape hatch. Then, Yennyeta and I will make it to the Voot Cruiser and we'll meet you outside the Massive. We'll load you all on and…"

"Wait!" Dib exclaimed. "What about the other humans?" I blinked.

"We…we can't fit them all…" Dib lowered his head, but complied. "Ok, let's go." I shoved the steel block out of the door, and it fell to the ground with a deafening pang. I hopped out first, then Dib, Yeta, Jhonen, Gaz, and my mate. Strange…there were no guards. There were no Irks anywhere. "GIR should be at the Voot Cruiser…I parked it over there. I pointed, and we all walked quickly, yet silently, down the halls. I spotted the cruiser. We were almost free…I opened the hatch…

"Hello, Zim." Red smirked at me, the smeet asleep in his arms. GIR was sitting next to him eating another Irken cupcake.

"HAI MASTER!"

"GIR! What the fuck is this?" I snapped. He lowered the cupcake.

"The Tallest was hungry, so I gave him some cupcakes."

"Smart SIR you have, Zim." Red scoffed. I glowered at the robot.

"GIR! This is by far the stupidest thing you've done! Go!" I jabbed my finger in some odd direction.

"But…Master…"

"GO! NOW!" I didn't look at the little robot. I was infuriated, and if I looked at him, I might have done something violent to him.

He walked up to me and tugged at my shirt. "M-Master…"

"GO YOU FUCKING DEFECTIVE PIECE OF SHIT! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He was silent, and then he saluted with reddened eyes and walked off slowly. I felt hands on my shoulder; Yennyeta's.

Red took a step out of the Cruiser. "You want the smeet? Catch him." Time flew by, and before I could calculate anything else, the smeet was in the air and Red scurried away. I chased viciously after him…he was my prey.

We met at the top of the Massive in the cool air of the night. He stood on his spider arms, and I, mine. He was smug, nearly egging me on with his expression. "Do you want to say a monologue so you won't have to make one when you die?" I hissed. He smirked.

"Sure, why not? I'll humor you. You were always different, Zim. I thought you were one of my failures. A defective entity from me. But I realize now that you are just as powerful as me. I think it's an inherited trait."

"W-what?" I squinted. What the hell did he mean by 'an entity from me?'

"Must I elaborate?"

"Elaborate later! I'll kill you first!'

"Why?" He smiled too innocently.

"WHY? You RAPED my mate! You threatened to KILL the smeet! Both of those are crimes punishable by death!"

"Ha! Whatever! If you want your justice, come fight me now, ZIM!"

I charged…


	22. UNTITLED, pt 4, Yennie, Zim, Dib

**_AN- YEP! Long...complex...but really not a lot of detail. O.O HOPE YOU LIKE!_**

* * *

Chapter 22- ***IDFK! Too much stuffz to actually make a title*** (Yennie, Zim, and Dib)

**[Yennyetta's POV]**

My hands wrapped around Demi protectively and I brought him to my chest. His eyes were open, but the only emotion I saw was joy. He didn't understand. Of course he didn't. He was just a baby, after all. I smiled down at him…my son. "Hey! We gotta go! Fly this stupid ship away from here!" Dib snapped. I loaded Demi on first, then the rest of the humans. I got in last and assumed the driver seat. The switches were flipped, and the key was turned, so all I had to do was give it fuel…

"Get out of that stupid machine, Yenn!" Tak shrieked. "Come out here and fight me!" I blinked and let the Cruiser levitate. Tak, somehow, was able to climb on the bottom of the Cruiser and get up onto the glass. "Ha! That little bastard smeet is still alive?" My eyes widened.

"Dib, you can read Irken, right?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Tak.

"A little. Why?"

"Fly the damn ship." I said plainly and I undid the hatch to the glass and gripped Tak's waist and near body slammed her to the floor of the Massive. We rolled and tumbled and stopped with me atop. She hissed at me as I pinned her arms above her head. "What happened to you, Tak? You changed. You used to be the type to NEVER harm a child." Tak grinned and wriggled out from underneath me.

"I didn't; but after your mate destroyed my life twice, I had no choice but to do whatever necessary to earn the Tallests' trust. I trained rigorously to become an Invader. By doing so, I was able to shut off all emotion from my mind. The death of a friend means nothing to me. The death of a smeet is just like the death of an insect;" I squinted, "especially the death of _your_ smeet." My claws, aimed for her filthy throat, grazed her chest angrily. Blood seeped from the wounds and she snarled, returning an attack with her spider-arms. I dodged, luckily, and charged at her. My pack had been emptied of all the weapons I'd stored, so my hands and spider-arms were the only weapons I had.

I zigged, when I should have zagged, and I severely miscalculated the movement; my side began to burn and I felt hot liquid dribble down my stomach and soak into the clothes. Blood seeped from my lips, but I pressed forward, Tak's claws digging deeper into my side. I would not, under any circumstances, let her live after this. My vision blurred, but I could feel my fingers wrap around her throat and my claws dig into the flesh. She cried out and tackled me to the floor. I couldn't tell you what happened after that, because that was when I blacked out.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

**[Zim's POV]**

Tallest Red gripped my wrists, preventing me from attacking him. His face still held the snide grin. My eyes slanted into an angered squint. Cold night wind blew through out antennae, causing us to shiver violently. We stood like that, on top of the Massive, for an unworldly amount of time. Red finally spoke. "You could have been one of us, you know." I stared into his crimson eyes and gritted my teeth. "The successful invasion of this planet would have pushed you to our status. You only had to take hold of this filthy ball of dirt…I believed in you, finally after all of your original fuck ups—killing the two Tallests before us, leaving Tak helpless so she couldn't become an invader, running Impending Doom 1—I was finally hoping you weren't as incompetent as I thought. But once again you prove me wrong, Zim."

"And you don't think you haven't committed hideous crimes?" I spat back at him, trying to see how far he'd be willing to go.

"Like what?"

"Rape, homosexuality, threatening to kill a smeet. All of those are punishable by death." He smirked.

"Zim," he said in a matter-of-factly tone, "I'm an Almighty Tallest. I make the laws and punishments."

"The Control Brains have complete control! They were created with the same law codes as the original Tallests!" He glowered and released my wrists.

"Irk and Irken? Those fools didn't know anything!"

"There was no greater war before or after their reign. They were the best Irken leaders in the history if Planet Irk."

"We are far more superior to them!"

"Then prove it." I said, lowering my head. I fumbled throughout my pack and pulled out the laser gun I'd had. It appeared, though I didn't see him actually search through his pack, he had one as well. I could hear the blood pulsing in my antennae as I glared at the one I used to practically worship.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

**[Dib's POV]**

Trying my hardest to steer the spaceship was incredibly difficult. I'd only flown Tak's when it crashed by my house but it was built differently than this one! The steering wan't as loose as with the other ship, and the buttons were labeled differently. "C'mon, Dib!" Yeta shouted. "What's taking so long to get out of here?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Not like this is _HARD_ to _steer_ or anything!" I snapped sarcastically.

"Then what's the friggin hold up?" I swear, if '…' could form above my head, it would have just then.

"Ma…mama…" I glanced over at the unfamiliar voice…it was Demi. His face was pressed against the window and his little finger poked at the glass. "Mama. Mama down there." Irkens could speak at birth as well? Never mind that, Dib! I looked through the window, but not long enough to process anything, because there was a large thump that made the entire ship shake and spiral down with one side grinding against the floor of the large ship and one side still up in the air. Red lights flashed in the ship and an awful siren sounded. Not that I could see well, because the impact threw us all to the ground, but I could tell that one of the engines fell off. I clutched the baby tightly and tried to protect him as well as I could.

"D-Dib…DIB!" Gaz screeched. "OPEN THE HATCH, DIB! OPEN THE FUCKING HATCH!" I scooted myself and leaned onto one elbow.

"Why?"

"Tak just opened the door to the outside! We'll fall, DIB!"

"Well I can't! Break the glass!" So she did. I'm not quite sure how she did, but she did, and I gave her Demi as she climbed out, then Jhonen, then Yeta. Unfortunately, I was unable to get out of the ship fast enough because I fell from the large ship along with the little ship I was in.

The impact wasn't as hard as I would have imagined, and I was able to climb out with only scratches and bruises. I took the sight in. There was no city here. Just a nice valley. Kind of ironic due to the circumstances of the day. I contemplated a plan. It wasn't very good, but it was a plan. I opened my phone and called Jhonen.

"WHAT?" He snapped. "You're ALIVE!"

"Yes, yes! Big-headed people aren't easy to get rid of!" I sat down with my legs outstretched in front of me in a V like position. "Now listen CAREFULLY! You and Gaz go with the smeet to the main control room. Try to land—if you can't land the ship, crash it—onto the ground. Yeta should try to check on Dar…Yennyeta." Jhonen hummed. I took that as a yes.

"Dib! Be careful! Tak just tossed the engine from the door!" He warned. I looked up.

"That fucking piece of…" my words stopped becoming words and turned into shrieks. My entire left leg was on fire—or at least I thought it was on fire. "GAH! GOD-FUCKING-DAMN IT!" I dropped my phone and tears sprang in floods from my eyes. It appeared as if the engine, luckily, did not actually flatten my leg. It was propelled with enough force to shatter my leg without having to impale it. I cringed and gritted my teeth to the point I thought they would shatter.

The phone mumbled something. I looked at it. "WHAT?" I snapped harshly, holding the speaker to my ear. I was not in the mood…

"SHE THREW YETA DOWN TOO!"


	23. The Final Battles, 3rd Person

_**AN- OMG! Severely late, I know! Iz been busy and whatnot! XD I hope you like! I put a shoot ton more detail in this one than the others previous. (Took me 3 hours to write) so yeah! ^_^ Enjoy! I'm almost done! ^_^**_

_**~UxieS.**_

* * *

Chapter 23- The Final Battles (3rd Person)

Dib looked up into the navy blue sky. The stars were just barely poking through, and the sun to the west burned a fiery orange-red heat, much like his shattered leg. He crawled surprisingly quickly away from the engine and stood standing on his good leg while he leaned against the engine for support. He could not yet see the dot that may resemble Yeta. His idea; it was going to be a long shot, a maybe one in a trillion chance. But he had to try…he had to. Any other time, though it was out of character for him, he'd let her impale the ground with bone shattering forces, but this was different. He didn't understand…he didn't understand why he had a gut feeling to save her…It's not like she'd recently done anything WORTH her existence—stealing Zim from Yennyeta was bad enough. But as Dib blinked away the tears that were brought up by his injury, a little dot began to form and it got increasingly bigger.

It grew from a little dot into a shape, and then colors were added. Of course, it was who'd he expected; Yeta. He calculated the distance between them, timed it, and lunged.

The two rolled about seven feet after Dib wrapped his arms around her, Dib ending up sandwiched between her and the grass. She was sobbing from fear, he was sobbing from pain. Both were sobbing in each other's arms. The exchanged glances; oceans met suns, cold met warm, Sapphire met Topaz. Dib succeeded, and she was glad. They both were. Neither of them spoke, but Dib felt his heart speed up by a few hundred miles per hour. Yeta smiled and cried tears of horror and relief into his shirt. Dib held her there until she was ready, stroking her hair and inhaling her scent of lilac.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Yennyeta fluttered her eyes open, gasping at the pain in her side. She looked up at Tak, who hovered over her. She rolled over onto her stomach, clutching the wound in her side. Standing, she looked Tak straight in the eyes. The purple color made Yennyeta sick. They didn't speak for a long moment; they just stared at each other hatefully. Yennyeta was the first, after about one minute, to speak. "A-are they dead?" Tak snickered.

"I can say that two of them are; Dib and that idiot blonde." Yennyeta choked back a cry.

"T-the others?"

"The other Irken soldiers will take care of them. But Tallest Red specifically ordered your smeet to be kept alive for him to kill." Tak stumbled backwards as Yennyeta's claws raked at her face.

"BITCH!" She sobbed. "Fuck you!" Collapsing from the lack of blood, she scraped at the floor.

Tak wiped the blood from her face. "You're too weak. You don't even deserve that smeet anyways." As Tak walked away, Yennyeta gripped her leg and pulled her hard down against the floor and slithered atop her.

Tak glared and reached into her pack for her gun. "This should be easy." The gun was fully charged and aimed at Yennyeta; however, she lost grip of the gun when Yennyeta's spider arms threatened to stab her arm. Yennyeta gripped the handle and pointed it directly at Tak's temple.

"You m-mistake my kindness for weakness, T-Tak." Tak's eyes widened with her first emotion in years—Fear.

Pulling the trigger was easy.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Gaz and Jhonen ran through the halls of the great Massive. For some odd reason, there were no soldiers around which made their job much simpler. Demi cooed in Gaz's arms and snuggled into her black dress for warmth. After several minutes of running, the two stopped and rested against a wall.

"S-so…" Jhonen panted, "a-are you tired of holding h-him?" Gaz shook her head.

"He's ok." They looked at the smeet, now bundled in a little ball sleeping. "Jhonen…"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you think that maybe Dib's been…right about us?"

Jhonen fiddled with his glasses. "What do you mean?"

"About us. That we're probably a…"

"Wait!" He interrupted. "I hear something…" Just then, two Irkens caught in a clash burst through the steel ceilings. Jhonen reacted and gripped Gaz's shoulders and drew her into a protective embrace. The two Irkens with red eyes didn't appear to notice the humans in the corner, and they continued their fight back towards where Gaz and Jhonen just came from.

The warmth Gaz felt from Jhonen was short lived and he peeled away from her. "Come on," he mumbled, "I don't wanna get caught." They continued walking, searching the massive Massive for the control room. They walked for twenty minutes, checked ten rooms each floor, but found nothing. Demi's antennae twitched and pointed towards a room with a large door. Eh, why not? They walked through the doors and nearly leaped for joy. The room was extremely large with several different levels. Each level had expensive-looking equipment. The lowest level, the level closest to the front window, had a tall Irken standing near it. He gazed out the window, but turned around to look at the intruders.

Jhonen and Gaz were surprised what his expression was. He looked upon the two with saddened eyes. "Don't worry." He whispered. "Please come over here." The two reluctantly walked down to Purple. "Thank you. I've been doing some real thinking about this situation. It's…it's not right. Killing a smeet especially." Jhonen and Gaz listened, astounded that these words were coming from an Irken leader, one who helped plan this invasion. "Could…could you do me a favor please? Reach inside and pull the orange wire from the socket." Purple opened his pack and Jhonen obliged and plucked the near-hair thin orange wire. Purple smiled. "These buttons control flight and landing. I hope you can figure it out. I don't think I'll have time to explain it all." Purple walked back to the second level and leaned back in a chair. "I was hoping I'd be in this state with Red at my side, but I think he's gone off the deep end. Thank you for helping me. I don't feel like a total monster now. I can't live with myself knowing the things I've done in the past. If you ever have a chance to meet up with Red, tell him…I love him." He smiled serenely and closed his eyes.

Jhonen and Gaz gazed upon the large desk of buttons. Which one should they push? They didn't know, so Gaz did what she did best and mashed buttons. Eventually, that worked and the Massive began landing. Gaz smiled.

**Ξ-Ξ-Ξ**

Zim and Red fumbled across the cold steel floors of the Massive trying to gain control of the fight. The floor was tinted red where they battled, and each Irken fought until their energy completely wore out. They collapsed on each other and huffed, hoping they'd be the one to regain energy first. Zim glowered.

"I can't believe I actually looked up to you." He snapped.

"I can't believe I actually created you."

"What?"

"When some smeets are designed, their traits are handpicked by certain officials. I picked to create a smeet that would not only reflect _my_ attitude towards life, but Pur's as well. I tried to get the strongest aspects only. I put my heart and soul into you but you _still_ came out a defective Irk!" Zim should have felt nothing, but his squeedily-spooch couldn't ignore that. He was a defect? Well, now at least he knew exactly what his "idol" felt about him.

Without warning, Red towered over Zim, who still lay on the cold floor. Zim rolled on his back and gazed into the blood-red eyes of his foe. "I have you now," Red smiled evilly as he gripped a dagger in his fingers. Zim raised his hands defensively as Red lunged.

Neither quite knew what happened, but blood covered their faces and Zim felt a sharp pressure in his abdomen.


	24. NEW UPDATE!

**UPDATE (12-28-10)**

**Ok, it seems as if I've gotten more than my expeced reviews to leave the story up...so I will! Just give me a little time to finish my other fictions before I resume thise one. Thanks a bunches**

**~UxieSweetie_  
_**


End file.
